Son of Arceus the Chosen One
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: Betrayed by his so called "friends" Ash learns more about himself and his true family and continues to follow his dream and prove the traitors all wrong by becoming the very best Pokémon Master! GiratinaXAsh, CresseliaXAsh, CelebiXAsh, LatiasXAsh, SuicuneXAsh, KyogreXAsh, DawnXAsh, and CynthiaXAsh (with elements of Romance)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (Nintendo)**

"**Hi" – humans/Pokémon talk**

'**Hi' – humans/Pokémon thoughts**

* * *

_Arceus POV_

"My son he will be my chosen one," Arceus said while standing in the Hall of Origins.

"Is that wise to make him your chosen one," Palkia asked.

"I must agree with Palkia on this my lady," Dialga said.

"What do you say about this Giratina," Arceus asked him.

"I agree with you my lady," Giratina said.

"But how will be the chosen one if he remains here in the Hall of Origin," Palkia asked.

"Now I understand your going to send him to Earth and be raised by the humans," Dialga said shocking Palkia.

"W-What send him to the humans," Palkia said.

"Yes Dialga you are correct," Arceus said.

"But who will raise him if he is given to someone who is evil then he may become corrupted," Palkia said bringing a good point.

"I have already thought of this and have found a lone woman in a place called Pallet named Delia Ketchum she will raise him and that is my choice," Arceus said looking at them all.

"We understand milady," they all said.

"Good Mew will deliver him to the human," Arceus said then looking at the egg near her, "We will meet again when the time is right my dear… Ash," she said deciding on her child's name.

* * *

_14 years later_

_Ash's POV_

"Man we lost this league too," Ash said.

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu said on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess we can try again one day and all of the rest," Ash said as they arrived at the port, "Man I can't wait to see everyone again," Ash said getting off the ferry.

"Pika," Pikachu said smiling at Ash.

"Then let's go," Ash said then sudennly stopping feeling a Pokémon aura, "Huh," Ash said looking for the Pokémon not able to find it began racing to his hometown while being watched by a small Pokémon.

'Hello Ash,' thought the small Pokémon.

2 hours later Ash was outside of Pallet town, "Come on bud," Ash said racing Pikachu to the town

"Pika," Pikachu said using Quick Attack and beat Ash.

"No fair," Ash said catching up to Pikachu, "Hey let's go see the Professor first," Ash said.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as they ran to the windmill.

"Hey Professor Oak I'm back," Ash said.

"Oh hello there Ash," the Professor said smiling at him, "How was the Unova League," the Professor asked him.

"It was tough but we'll win next time," Ash said.

"The Pokémon are waiting for you out back," he said to Ash giving him some support for making it as far as he did as Ash went to the Ranch as he was tackled by all of his Pokémon.

"Hey guy's I missed you too," Ash told them as he tried to get up, after playing with his Pokémon he left the Unova team out at the Ranch while he went home with Pikachu on his shoulder, when he arrived at his house Ash saw all of his friends except for Dawn, "Hey guy's I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"We came because your Mom was throwing a welcome home party for you," Brock said smiling at Ash.

"Cool where is she at," Ash asked his friends.

"She went to get more drinks," Misty said.

"Oh well it's getting late and I need to get some sleep let's start this party in the morning I'm beat after three Team Rocket encounter's," he said going to his room, "You guy's can stay overnight if you want," Ash said to them.

"Sure it's a very delicious house," Cilan said as Ash shut his bedroom door.

"Well you can continue Brock," Iris said.

"As I was saying we need to convince Ash that continuing his journey could cause him and the Legendries harm," Brock said.

"Yeah I never want to see another Mewtwo incident ever again or Latios incident," Misty said who began to cry and shiver and Brock lowered his head.

"What are you two talking," May asked.

"Didn't Ash tell you," Brock asked.

"Tell us what," Max said.

"During the time of Ash journeying Kanto he was invited to a place called New Island by Mewtwo," Brock said.

"What's New Island it's not on any maps," Cilan asked.

"It's not supposed to be on any maps," Misty said.

"Anyways Ash's Pokémon were abducted and cloned by Mewtwo then during the battle between the clones and the originals Mewtwo and Mew fired two beams at each other and Ash took the blast causing him to turn to stone and die," Brock said then everyone but Misty gasped Max and the two girls cried and Cilan looked like he was having heart attack.

"Does that mean Ash is a ghost," May asked.

"No because he somehow was blessed with a miracle from Arceus," Misty said.

"How did he survive," they all asked.

"The Pokémon that were cloned and the real ones including Pikachu started to cry and their tears revived him from his stone transformation and gave him back his life," Brock said ending that tale lowering his head.

"Wow you saw him die and come back from death," Cilan said.

"Hey who was Latios," Max asked.

"He was an Eon dragon who die to protect Alto Mare and us," Misty said.

"He won't always be this lucky we need him to stop his journey before he does meet a terrible end or another legendary is hurt," May said.

"Yeah," everyone said as the small Pokémon heard everything and went to tell Arceus.

When morning came Ash was still asleep with Pikachu everyone else was getting ready to tell him to quit his journey, "Huh," Ash said finally waking up, "Hey Pikachu wake up," Ash said waking up Pikachu while he got dressed.

* * *

_Arceus POV_

"THEY HAVE PLANNED WHAT," Arceus bellowed.

"They plan to convince him to give up his journey and blame Latios death on Ash trying to help," Mew said.

"Go back and watch him if they so much as touch him let me know through a psychic link," Arceus said.

"Yes milady but if they attack him and his partner do I have permission to bring them here," Mew asked.

"Yes if they try to force it bring him here," Arceus told Mew as he left to watch Ash, 'They call themselves his friends that's bull shit,' Arceus thought in anger.

* * *

_Ash POV_

"Hey guy's I was thinking of going for the Kalos League next," Ash said.

"Hey Ash we think it's time for you to give up," Brock said.

"Huh why would I give up," Ash said looking surprised.

"We think that you being irrational might cause problems for Pokémon and yourself," Max said.

"Okay whatever your thoughts are you can keep them," Ash said as he opened the door then Misty grabbed his arm.

"Ash you are a great guy but you going to kill yourself you need to quit trying to be a Pokémon Master," Misty said only to be shrugged off.

"Hey were trying to keep you alive and all the legendary Pokémon," Iris yelled.

"Sorry Ash but we will attack you if you don't listen to reason," Cilan said as Ash kept on walking and everyone threw out their Pokéballs and ordered them to attack Ash, some were unresponsive so they were returned but the others attacked Ash as they were about to hit him Mew appeared and used Protect.

'Ash we have to get out of here,' Mew said telepathically before transporting them in a big pink ball to the Hall of Origin.


	2. The Truth

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon it belongs to Game freak**

"**Hi" is the talking**

'**Hi' is the thinking**

"_**Hi" **_**is telepathy**

_Ash's POV_

"Huh where are we," Ash asked as he looked around.

"Welcome Ash to the Hall of Origin," Mew said.

"You can talk," Ash said as he jumped back and fell on his butt.

"Yes all languages are translated here," Mew said flying around Ash.

"Huh so I can talk now that's pretty cool," Pikachu said looking around the place.

"Anyways let me show you your room," Mew said who started floating in front of him.

"Okay thank you," Ash said getting up and followed Mew to his room.

"Here you are Ash," Mew said.

"Thanks Mew," Ash said looking around his room.

"I'll be back later so you can meet Arceus," Mew said causing Ash to go stiff.

"Arceus is here," Ash, said looking shocked.

"Yes she lives here," Mew, said who thought Ash's shocked look was cute, "Besides you're not in trouble with her," Mew said calming Ash a little bit.

"Alright let me know we she want's to see me," Ash said sitting on the bed as Mew left, "Pikachu I really hope I what Mew said was true," Ash said looking at his friend for support.

"Mew saved you from those attacks so that has to mean something," Pikachu said trying to reassure his trainer.

"Yeah if I was in trouble with Arceus then Mew wouldn't have been allowed to save me," Ash said lying down for quick rest.

_Arceus's POV_

"So they did attack him as we feared they would," Arceus said.

"Yeah I used Protect to save us then brought him here with his Pikachu," Mew said.

"Hmm so how is he," Arceus said wondering about her child.

"He's fine the attacks didn't hit him and he is lying down at the moment processing that his friends betrayed him," Mew said.

"Bring him to me I wish to have a chat with him," Arceus said.

"Yes ma'am," Mew said flying towards Ash's room.

'My child will learn the truth another time I shall only speak about what happened,' Arceus thought to herself.

_Ash's POV_

Ash woke from his sleep when Mew knocked on his door, "Yeah what's up," Ash said.

"Arceus want's to talk with you now," Mew said as Ash got to the door.

"Alright I'm ready," Ash said opening the door following Mew.

"So how was your sleep," Mew asked.

"It was really nice probably the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on," Ash said.

"Well here we are," Mew, said as the doors to a giant hall opened, "Arceus is waiting for you I'll wait out here until your done," Mew said with a smile.

"Alright then tell Pikachu where I'm at and not to worry when he wakes up," Ash said as he went in.

"Hello my Chosen One," Arceus said.

"Hello Arceus," Ash said as he saw Arceus.

"I saw what had happened and I am sorry that you were betrayed by your friends," Arceus said sounding very sincere.

"Thank you for the sympathy and it's hard," Ash said looking a little down.

"They are not worthy of your friendship Mew told me that they blame the death of Latios on you when you tried to save them both," Arceus said seeing Ash look shocked by that.

"So that's what they meant by protecting the Legendries," Ash said with shocked look still on his face.

"Ash they will look for you for some time now it may be safer if wait here with us," Arceus said.

"Yeah it probably is, thank you for letting me and Pikachu stay," Ash said, as he was about to leave.

"Also other legendries gather here during meetings it would be best if they didn't know a mortal was here," Arceus said to Ash as he left.

"Hey Ash," Pikachu said waiting outside.

"Hey bud looks like we'll be staying for a while," Ash said.

"Well they have meeting this evening," Mew said panting trying to keep up with Pikachu.

"Arceus want's us to stay in the room she gave us during their meetings," Ash said heading to his room and Pikachu following him.

"Alright if that's what she wants," Mew said as she went in to the meeting room.

_Arceus's POV_

Arceus had called a meeting with all the Legendary Pokémon and when they arrived she began the meeting, "Welcome Legendries of the world I have called this meeting about a certain individual named Ash Ketchum," she said and almost all the legendary females were blushing.

"Yeah I remember him he tried to help save me and Latios," Latias said who immediately looked saddened.

"Many of you all know him and his "friends" but you may not have heard of their betrayal towards Ash," Arceus said causing everyone in the halls to become angry and confused.

"Why would they betray him," Entei asked.

"Was Ash hurt," Keldeo, asked causing everyone to grow worried for him.

"No he was unharmed and saved by Mew," Arceus said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So where is he now," Groudon asked.

"He is here," Arceus said.

"W-What a human is here is such even allowed," Cobalion yelled.

"Yes it is when I say to," Arceus said glaring at Cobalion making him silent, "He was attacked by his friends when a civilized approach had failed," Arceus said.

"Why did they attack him when they were all so close," Mesprit asked looking confused.

"They wanted him to abandon his true dream of being a Pokémon Master and they claim to try to be keeping us legendries safe from harm," Arceus said causing others to get angry with this.

"They have no reason to make such claims," Kyogre said.

"I know and there is another reason I intervened," Arceus said ready to reveal her hidden child.

"_My lady is it really necessary to tell them,"_ Giratina asked through telepathy.

"_It is not wise to keep this a secret,"_ Arceus told Giratina through the telepathic bond, "I have had a hidden child," Arceus said surprising everyone in the room except for Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"When did that happen," Rayquaza asked.

"The child is Ash Ketchum my Chosen One," Arceus said causing everyone in the room to have their jaw drop.

"W-What he's an Arceus and you kept that hidden," Cobalion said looking shocked.

"Yes that is correct," Arceus said.

"Did anyone know this until now," Thunderus asked.

"Yes Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina," Arceus said.

"What about Ash himself," Keldeo asked.

"No he does not," Arceus said blushing nervously.

"So we know about this and he himself does not," Uxie said staring at Arceus.

"I did not wish to burden him after his friends betrayal," Arceus said getting defensive and after a long discussion they ended the meeting but not many Legendries left the Hall of Origin some stayed to make sure Arceus told Ash the truth.

_Ash's POV_

"Hey Ash time to wake up," Pikachu said trying to wake up Ash.

"Huh okay just hold on," Ash said getting up and getting dressed.

"Hey Ash," Latias said outside of his door.

"Huh Latias are you here," Ash said putting his jacket on.

"Yeah Arceus revealed you were here last night," she told Ash.

"Oh really I thought she wanted me to stay hidden oh well," Ash said opening the door, "Whoa I didn't expect to see all of you," Ash said seeing all sorts of Legendries outside.

"Mew is making breakfast," Ho-Oh said.

"That sounds nice," Ash said.

"Yeah he learned to cook by watching your Mom," Keldeo said.

"Oh hey Keldeo how are the Swords of Justice treating you," Ash asked looking a little shocked at the fact Mew watched his Mom.

"It's all good," Keldeo said smiling at Ash.

"Hello Pikachu," Suicune said.

"Hey Suicune how are you and your brothers," Pikachu asked.

"Were fine thank you for asking," she said to Pikachu.

"Well I'm going to grab a bite to eat and if there is ketchup then I'll give it to Pikachu," Ash said giving a small chuckle.

"Hey it's not my fault that stuff taste good," Pikachu said looking upset.

"It does but not on pancakes," Ash said giving out another laugh before Pikachu shocked him, "Hey I was only messing," Ash said smiling at his partner.

"That's what you get," Pikachu said smiling along with him as they went to the dining room.

"Hey guys have a nice sleep," Mew asked.

"Yeah best sleep I ever had," Ash said.

"It was like sleeping on clouds," Pikachu said and Mew giggled.

"Well here's some breakfast," Mew said giving Ash eggs and pancakes and Pikachu ketchup covered pokéfood.

"Thanks Mew," Ash and Pikachu said together as they began to eat.

"Hello Ash," Arceus said watching them eat.

"Hey Arceus," Ash said.

"Ash could I speak with you after breakfast," Arceus asked.

"Sure I don't mind," Ash said as he finished his plate.

"I'll go wait in your room until you get back," Pikachu said and went back to the room as Ash went with Arceus.

"Ash a long time ago I had a child another Arceus," Arceus told Ash.

"Wow that's pretty cool," Ash said.

"I had him sent to be raised by humans," she said continuing her tale.

"Whoa so who was he," Ash asked.

"It was you," Arceus said in serious tone.

"I'm your child," Ash said shocked.

"Yes and there is proof come with me," Arceus said going towards her observation pool.

"Well alright if you say so," Ash said still in shock following her.

"This is my observation pool it let's me see everything that happens on Earth whenever I wish but it can also show a persons true self," Arceus told.

"So I just look into the pool to see the real me," Ash said as he looked into the pool and he saw a black Arceus with electric blue eyes and a gold ring around his waist.

"You see my words are true," Arceus said looking at Ash with a nervous expression wondering what her son's reaction towards this would be.

"Wow I'm an Arceus," Ash said stunned that he such a powerful Pokémon.

"I can help train you to use your powers and the other Legendries can help if want," Arceus said.

"Yeah that would be nice but I should tell Pikachu before we get started," Ash said hoping his partner would understand.

"Do what you must," Arceus said as Ash walked back to his room.


	3. Training Relastionships

**Training Relationships**

**This is the third chapter made longer to make up for late update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it belongs to Game Freak**

"**Hi," Talking**

'**Hi,' Thinking**

"_**Hi," **_**Telepathy**

_Ash's POV_

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said as he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah Ash what's up," Pikachu said.

"Hey I got to tell you something and you probably won't believe me," Ash said looking nervous but serious.

"Okay then what do you need to tell me," Pikachu asked wondering if everything was all right.

"I found out I'm the son Arceus," Ash said looking at his buddy.

"Did you hit your head on something," Pikachu asked looking skeptical.

"No I didn't hit my head, Arceus told me this when we were talking with each other and she showed me proof a observation pool that shows people their true selves," Ash said still looking serious.

"Wait so you're the son of Arceus the God Pokémon," Pikachu said stunned by the revelation of his friend's family, "Wait could you do a scan of your self with the Pokédex," Pikachu asked.

"Maybe I never really tried that," Ash said bringing out the Pokédex and scanned himself,

Ash  
Son of Arceus and is only second to his father and cannot be captured because of his human DNA  
Species: Alpha Pokémon/Purgatory  
Known moves: Head butt, Sin Cannon, Gate of Sins, and Aura Supernova  
Abilities: Multitype and Final Assault

"Whoa you're pretty strong and after some training you'll be even stronger," Pikachu said in awe.

"Yeah but what is Purgatory," Ash asked himself.

"Maybe Arceus knows more about and it could explain you being a Black Arceus," Pikachu said.

"Yeah it could I also need to learn how to transform into my Arceus form," Ash said as he left the room to go speak with Arceus and bumped into Latias.

"Oh sorry Ash," Latias said helping him up.

"Don't worry it's okay," Ash said brushing dust off himself.

"So is everything okay Ash," Latias asked.

"Yeah it's all good how is everyone at Alto Mare," Ash asked.

"Oh everyone's okay and doing well," Latias said.

"Good hey when left I got a kiss from either you or Bianca but I still can't figure out who it was that gave me the kiss," Ash told Latias.

"Oh you haven't figured it out yet," Latias said looking a little disappointed.

"So can you please tell me which one of you kissed me," Ash asked her.

"It was me I wanted to thank you for all that did to try and help me and Latios," she told him and began to blush.

"Well it was a pretty good kiss," Ash told her.

"Really umm thank you Ash," Latias said blushing.

"Hey I've got to go I need to see Arceus," Ash said.

"Okay see you later," she said as Ash walked towards the training grounds Latias giving a small fist pump behind him.

"Hey Arceus," Ash yelled as entered the training room.

"Hello son," Arceus said as Ash came towards her.

"Hey before we start I need to ask you about a couple things," Ash said.

"What is it that you need to know," Arceus asked him.

"I scanned myself with the Pokédex and it said my species is Alpha and something about Purgatory," Ash told Arceus.

"When you hatched you gained power over Purgatory as I have dominance over Heaven and it caused you to look black in color," Arceus explained to Ash.

"So what is Purgatory," Ash asked Arceus wanting to know more about himself and his powers.

"Purgatory is a place where Pokémon and humans wait to be judged on whether or not they are allowed to go to Heaven it also imprisons sinners of all species," Arceus explained to Ash.

"Wow that sounds like pretty bad place," Ash said glumly.

"Those powers are not evil they are meant to contain evil it is not meant destroy it," Arceus said reassuring her child.

"Alright I know that some of the female legendries like me but if I choose one over the rest it might hurt them and really don't want to hurt any of them so what should I do," Ash asked looking worried about his situation.

"Well Pokémon relationships are very different from human ones especially us legendries since we can have multiple mates because were immortal," Arceus explained to Ash.

"So I can be with all of them with hurting their feelings," Ash said making him relax a bit more.

"Now that that's over let's begin your training," Arceus said.

"All right then let's do it," Ash said.

"First is your Pokémon transformation imagine that you're evolving and you're going to your next form," Arceus said.

"Okay," Ash said closing his eyes then being wrapped in teal blue and dark purple flames and when the flames died down Ash was then in his Arceus form, "Whoa this is a lot power coming in all at once," Ash said feeling the immense power flow throughout his body.

"Now that we have this let's try getting you back to human form imagine sealing that power into your body and will to have that power be suppressed," Arceus said to Ash.

"Alright I'll try," Ash said with a smirk as the flames that transformed him returned him to his human form, "Wow that's pretty cool," Ash said.

"Yes and after were done training you could try and finish the leagues as a trainer or stay here with all of us," Arceus said.

"The best way to get my revenge is to prove them all wrong and make them eat their words but I do want to talk with the girls first and afterwards I might take you up on the offer to stay here," Ash said.

"I understand violence is not how you would choose to settle things and I will support you," Arceus said as they continued training.

4 hours later

After the training session Ash was finally ready to redo the leagues he'd lost and went to find the female legendries and he saw Mewtwo while looking for them, "Hey Mewtwo have you seen the girls I wanted to talk with them," Ash asked.

"Hmm I saw Latias talking with the other females earlier in the dining room," Mewtwo said.

"Thanks for the information," Ash said as he ran to the dining room when he got their he saw some of the girls, "Hey girls how are you doing," Ash said as he walked in.

"Hello Ash," the girls said.

"How was training," Suicune asked him.

"It went pretty well me and Arceus got everything that we thought we needed to get," Ash said.

"So why did you come looking for us," Giratina asked.

"Well I know that a lot of you like me because you're always blushing when I'm around," Ash said and the girls as they blushed at his words.

"So what was it you wanted to ask us," Cresselia asked sounding hopeful.

"Since Pokémon legendries are immortal Arceus said that we can have multiple mates," Ash said as the girls began to understand what he meant.

"So do you mean that you want all of us," Celebi asked.

"If you want to share me," Ash told them as they all agreed instantly, "Yes this way none of you are hurt either, I couldn't bear to make any of you unhappy," Ash said relieved.

"Ash could you mark us please," Azelf asked shyly.

"Alright then let me get into Pokémon form," Ash said covering himself in a teal blue and dark purple fire then transforming into Arceus form.

"Wow even as an Arceus you're cute," Kyogre said drooling over how cute and powerful he was.

"Now let's do this one at a time and try to be as quiet as possible I really don't want someone to walk in on us," Ash said looking nervous.

"May I go first," Latias asked really wanting Ash along with the rest of the girls.

"Sure I don't mind who goes first," Ash said and took Latias and the other girls to another room so they could begin their sex in private in his room leaving the girls in a state of bliss, after they had their fun Ash told them his plans to redo the leagues he lost.

"So when do you plan on leaving," the girls asked him.

"I think after I eat so I'll have some energy for traveling," Ash said transforming back into a human.

"Well maybe some of us can come with you," Latias said hoping he said yes to them.

"As long as you want to," Ash said making all the girls happy.

"Why not all us of become your Pokémon," Giratina said looking happy even from behind her mask.

"But what about all of your duties," Ash asked concerned that they could get in trouble with his mom.

"If we check in every once in awhile it should be okay," Azelf said to reassure him.

"Well then if you girls don't mind it then," Ash said bringing out some Pokéballs for the girls as each of them tapped a ball and were sucked inside and as they made a small ding after hearing that sound he picked up their Pokéballs, "Alright come on out," Ash said releasing them from their Pokéballs.

"Huh so that's what it feels like to be in a Pokéball," Latias said.

"Hey Ash where were you at I've been waiting for you," Pikachu said as he saw Ash.

"Oh I was talking with the girls and they wanted to be my mates and travel with us," Ash told him.

"Wait are you serious you got them to mate with you," Pikachu said looking stunned and a little bit jealous of him.

"Hey they wanted to do it with me long before I learned I was a Pokémon," Ash told his best friend.

"So now you are basically married to them," Pikachu said with Ash deep in thought.

"It might not be that bad," Ash said while Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"Okay I think Bayleef may have heart attack when we see her again," Pikachu said while Ash hit his head.

"I forgot she really likes me too," Ash said praying Bayleef would not hurt his mates when they went to Pallet.

"So where are you going first," Giratina asked wondering where her mate was going to take them first.

"Well Delia needs to know about this and I need to check on the rest of my Pokémon," Ash said.

"I can fly you there," Latias said.

"Thanks but I think you should be in your Pokéballs so people don't try and take you guys away it might be safer in your Pokéballs," Ash told them worried for their well being.

"I get it people get jealous and try to steal us from you and you'd rather avoid that," Azelf said.

"Yep that's it," Ash said getting their Pokéballs.

"Wait shouldn't we tell Arceus," Pikachu said.

"Oh yeah she might get mad if she finds we didn't tell her," Ash said as they went towards Arceus's room, "Hey Mom I need to tell you something," Ash said as he walked in with the females.

"Yes what is it son," Arceus said floating towards Ash then noticing the girls with him, "What is it that you need," Arceus said.

"The girls didn't want to me be separated from them and decided on becoming my Pokémon so that way they won't get sad while I'm journeying around the world again," Ash told his mother.

"When did they decide on this," Arceus asked shocked that they didn't ask her first.

"Yeah they sort of wanted to get proof of being mates with me as soon as possible," Ash said nervously as the girls showed off each of their mating marks which looked like a small golden ring on their what seemed to be fingers.

"Wow now this I didn't expect," Arceus said understanding the girls decision to join Ash.

"So is it all right they promised they would check in every once in awhile so they can still do their jobs," Ash told her.

"Please Lady Arceus please," Latias said pleading that she would allow it.

"As long as you check in every once in awhile I see no harm in it," Arceus said.

"Thank you mom I thought I would leave after dinner," Ash said to Arceus who loved that he called her mom.

"All right then my child but after you leave where will you go first," Arceus asked him.

"I think Pallet Town Delia needs to know about this and I want to check on my Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab," Ash said to Arceus.

"I understand do you want me to inform the other legends of your mates choices," Arceus asked.

"Yes if they come after me please let them know," Ash said wanting to keep the others from trying to rip his head off.

"Hey guys Mew nearly has dinner ready," Mewtwo said as came in.

"Hey Mewtwo how have you been since New Island," Ash asked him.

"I have been doing very well since then I usually am with Mew trying to learn more about life," Mewtwo said noticing the mating marks on the girls, "What have you been up to," Mewtwo asked him.

"Oh well the girls wanted to be my mates and I accepted all of them," Ash said, as Mewtwo stood there stunned at Ash then he quickly snapped out of the trance.

"Well I wish you the best," Mewtwo said as he left.

"He's gotten a lot friendlier then last time I saw him," Ash said happy for Mewtwo.

"Yeah Mew works with him a lot at first he was somewhat reluctant but he has gotten better," Kyogre said.

"Well let's go and eat then we'll hit the road," Ash said getting excited.

"Okay," the girls said to Ash as they went to the dining room as Ash and Pikachu began eating like no tomorrow.

'Wow I have never seen a person or Pokémon eat that much,' Latias thought as Ash and Pikachu got more food while Pikachu drank a ketchup bottle.

'Is Pikachu a ketchup addict,' Azelf wondered as Pikachu put down his fifth empty ketchup bottle.

'Four servings of food already where does it all go,' Giratina wondered as Ash sat down and continued to eat.

"Ash, you and Pikachu have quite an appetite it's a miracle that your bellies aren't bigger than you are," Arceus said giggling as Ash and Pikachu laughed hearing that everyone else laughed to.

"Yeah I guess we eat a lot but me and Pikachu are always moving so I'm always using energy and it makes us pretty hungry," Ash said smiling at everyone.

"So are you going to leave now Ash since you're done with dinner," Arceus asked curious.

"Well I have to wait for you girls first," Ash said as the girls saw that their plates haven't been touched.

"I guess we haven't eaten because we were to busy watching you," they said blushing in embarrassment and began to eat their food after they were finished they began to leave with Ash.

"Ash be safe and take care," Arceus said.

"Don't worry I will Mom," Ash said as he was teleported into Pallet Town.

"Hey Ash where do we go first," Pikachu said.

"Let's go see Delia first," Ash said as he went to Delia's house.

"Ash sweety," Delia said coming home from grocery shopping.

"Hey I need to talk with you about something," Ash said worried about her reaction.

"Okay then what's up and where were you," Delia said.

"I think we should talk more in private," Ash said.

"Oh is this about what happened yesterday," Delia said.

"It's about me and where I was let's head inside first," Ash said going into the house with Delia, "I found out that Arceus is my real mom and there is proof," Ash said.

"Wait, what did you hit your head," Delia asked him.

"Watch this," Ash said and then was surrounded by teal blue and dark purple fire and when it died away he was in Arceus form then quickly transformed back.

"So you're the son of Arceus that's amazing," Delia said.

"Yeah I also have mates," Ash told her.

"Wait do you mean girlfriends," she asked him.

"Actually with Pokémon it's more like marriage," Ash told her and she looked shocked.

"What do you mean with Pokémon its considered marriage people consider you human you know," Delia said worried he would go to jail.

"Remember I'm the _son_ of Arceus and _half_ Pokémon," Ash said reminding her.

"Oh Ash that Dawn girl is coming here and might not understand," Delia said worriedly.

"Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it until then I won't say anything," Ash said as someone knocked on the door…


	4. New Friends Old Enemies

**Old Friends New Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon all rights belong to Game freak **

"Huh is Dawn here already," Ash said as he opened the door and saw Ritchie and Sparky.

"Hey Ash I heard everything and I support you those traitors will definitely getting shocked by Sparky," Ritchie said and Sparky nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys but how did you find out," Ash asked wondering how they knew.

"I ran into this girl with a Piplup on my way here when I was told you disappeared after that she said most of your friends betrayed you I ran here after hearing that I ran here to help find you," Ritchie said.

"So you met Dawn well I have a way to prove them all wrong I'm going to challenge all the leagues again including Kalos," Ash said.

"That's a really good plan mind if me and Sparky tag along we didn't hang out to much when you were traveling last time and I want to get to know you better," Ritchie said.

"That's cool but I need to see the Professor and check on my Pokémon," Ash said hoping those traitors didn't hurt them.

"That's where the girl said she was going," Ritchie said.

"Alright let's go and afterwards you'll meet my new Pokémon and receive an explanation to where I was," Ash said running to the Professors lab with Ritchie in tow.

"Hey Ash," Pikachu whispered.

"Yeah buddy what's up," Ash whispered to his Pokémon.

"Which region are we doing first," Pikachu asked quietly.

"Kalos that's where we can find an old friend of mine," Ash told his partner in a hushed voice.

"Hey Ash where were you go," Dawn asked as she ran up to Ash and hugged him.

"Hey Dawn good to see you again," Ash said returning the embrace.

"Hey I'm Ritchie and this is my partner Sparky," Ritchie said holding a hand out to Dawn.

"My name is Dawn and this is Piplup," Dawn said as she let go of Ash and shook hands with Ritchie.

"So are you ready to see Professor Oak and all my other Pokémon Dawn," Ash asked her.

"Yeah I'd love to," Dawn said smiling brightly as they walked into the Lab and saw the Professor.

"Hey Professor Oak," Ash said.

"Oh Ash what happened and where do you go," Professor Oak asked concerned for Ash's safety.

"Don't worry I was with Arceus and the others," Ash said calmly as Ritchie and the Professor's jaws dropped and Dawn looked a little shocked.

"You mean the God Pokémon Arceus," the Professor and Ritchie asked still in shock.

"The one and only," Ash said.

"How was Arceus I haven't seen him since we traveled back in time to get the Jewel of Life," Dawn asked.

"Wait you met Arceus too," the Professor said picking up his jaw.

"You too lucked out," Ritchie said.

"Actually I would have met her anyways and when I tell you this do not scream it out loud I'm Arceus's Chosen One and son," Ash said revealing his Arceus form then returning to human form and everyone passed out then after an hour they woke up.

"What happened," Ritchie asked holding his head.

"Well at least you didn't scream," Ash said.

"Oh yeah you turned into an Arceus," Dawn said before realizing what she said.

"Ash when did this happen," the Professor asked.

"Well I found out when Mew came and…" Ash said as he told them what had happened except for the legendries making out with him and catching them.

"Wow," they all said in unison as someone knocked on the door as Ash opened it they saw Team Rocket burst in and hide behind the closest object.

"What are you guys doing here," Dawn said with some anger before noticing that they had scratches and bite marks on them.

"What happened to you guys," Ash asked them.

"Our boss want's to kill us," James said using his shirt as a bandage.

"After we got blasted off he got tired of us being useless and sic'd Persian on us," Meowth said as Oak bandaged his wounds.

"We managed to get away before Persian delivered the final blow and we ran here hoping we'd find some help," Jessie said who had a bite mark on her thigh.

"So did he chase you," Ritchie asked.

"We don't know we never looked back and never stopped running," James said as they heard a growl outside the door Ash looked out the window and saw that all of Team Rocket's organization was here with Giovanni ready to break the door down.

"Alright, Pikachu you and me will fight them, Dawn call Officer Jenny, and Professor and Ritchie help these three please," Ash, said.

"Ash you need to change forms now," Pikachu said and everyone gasped.

"Tell you later," Ash said as he was enveloped in teal blue and dark purple fire and emerged in Arceus form as Giovanni broke down the door.

"Hand me those whelps and I'll spare this town," he threatened.

"You will not threaten anyone Giovanni," Ash said causing Giovanni to look up.

"Well I see we have an Arceus here I'll just take you and all the legends will obey me," Giovanni said greedily throwing a master ball that bounced off doing nothing.

"I'm half HUMAN I can't be captured, but now you and all those grunts will feel my wrath," Ash said his irises were red now and everyone outside started trembling and Giovanni didn't look impressed.

"So I'll find another way to capture you now ATTACK," Giovanni yelled.

"THUNDER/JUDGEMENT," Ash and Pikachu said unleashing their power causing Team Rocket's Pokémon to faint and the grunts and Giovanni to collapse as Ash returned to his human form.

"Dawn when will Jenny get here," Ash asked.

"She said thirty minutes," Dawn said.

"Oak and Ritchie how are they," Ash asked.

"James has been bandaged and stitched, Jessie has been given medicine to heal her wounds and is going to need a Nurse Joy but I already made that call, Meowth he needed stitches and some super potion but otherwise fine," Ritchie said as James tried to get up.

"Thank you Ash for saving us," James said with a smile before sitting down again.

"No problem and I think I have something for you guys to do as jobs since Team Rocket is finished," Ash said.

"Really what," Jessie asked curiously.

"Well I have a home on New Island that needs some more construction work and furnishing," Ash said.

"Thanks Ash," Meowth said smiling.

"No problem I'll notify Mewtwo he was the one who said I could use the place as a home," Ash said.

"Well Ash what are you going to do now," Professor Oak asked.

"Prove all of them they were wrong and redo all the Leagues starting in Kalos," Ash said.

"Hey how will you reach New Island," Oak asked as Officer Jenny came too collect Team Rocket and Giovanni nearly arresting the injured trio but Ash stepped in and explained they cut their ties with the organization afterwards Ash continued from where he left off.

"Well maybe you should meet my mates, come on out," Ash said pulling out multiple Pokéballs and out of each of them came a Legendary Pokémon.

"So wait you got Legendries to be your mates is that legal," Ritchie asked.

"Yes because I was born a Pokémon then given human DNA that what makes it legal," Ash said.

"So your basically a Legendary Pokémon too," Dawn said.

"Yeah that's about it," Ash said, "Well we're here in Pallet," Ash told the Legendries.

"Ash is that the Dawn girl from before," Azelf asked.

"Yes she and Ritchie want to travel with us," Ash told her.

"Oh I understand," Azelf said.

"Hey who's that Pokémon," Ritchie asked pointing to Manaphy.

"This is Manaphy she thinks of me as her father," Ash said as Manaphy went to hide behind him.

"Hey don't worry were Ash's real friends nothing like those traitors," Ritchie said to reassure Manaphy.

"Hey Manaphy why don't we go play with some of my Pokémon okay," Ash told gently.

"Okay Papa," she said to Ash and followed him to the ranch where all his Pokémon were and he immediately was stampeded by his Tauros and tackled by Bayleef.

"Hey guys I missed you too," Ash said as the rest of the Legendries came out with Dawn and Ritchie.

"Hey Ash where did you go yesterday," Bulbasaur asked.

"I went to see Arceus and found out more about myself and my past," Ash told him.

"Okay then, some of your Pokémon came back like Charizard, Squirtle, and Primeape," Bulbasaur informed him.

"Hey can you get everyone together please," Ash asked Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur shot solar beam into the sky calling all of Ash's Pokémon, "Hey guys I know your wondering where I was and I will tell you I had to make a trip to Arceus and he showed me something that will definitely interest you," Ash said as he turned into Arceus and back into human form his Pokémon looked at him in wonder, "I am Arceus's Chosen One and her Son," Ash said to his Pokémon.

"Recently some of my former friends betrayed me now we going to take the world by storm we will start in Kalos, then Unova, next will be Sinnoh, after a break Hoenn, then Johto, our finale stop will be Kanto and in better news I would like to say Team Rocket is gone and the trio that followed me around for so long were nearly killed by their boss so be nice to them please," Ash said some looked upset and others looked shocked, "And finally being a Pokémon I already have mates with some of the legendary Pokémon please don't be upset and challenge them," Ash said hoping they would understand and surprisingly they took it well.

"Now before we begin our journey we are going to New Island I have home their with permission from Mewtwo so when we arrive we will not leave right away we will train for 2 days then head to Kalos this meeting is now dismissed," Ash told his Pokémon as Manaphy went to play with some of the Pokémon.

"Ash I have something for you," the Professor said giving Ash a new Pokédex that looked like a watch, "I had this made for Gary and you it has multiple features a map, communicator, recorder, basic Pokédex functions, and a transfer system I've increased the amount of Pokémon you can have so now you can have sixteen at a time," the Professor explained.

"Thanks I'll be taking my mates, Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, and Squirtle," Ash said, "Latias, Giratina when we leave can one of you carry Dawn and Ritchie to New Island," Ash asked them, "I'll do it I have more room for them to sit on," Giratina said.

"Thank you Giratina," Ash said looking at the sunset.

"Hey Ash are you ready to go," Dawn asked him.

"Yeah let's go," Ash said as he prepared to take the world by storm.

1 month later

Ash was sleeping in his Arceus form with his mates when his best friend woke him up, "Hey Pikachu," Ash said as returned to human form, "Are you ready to go to Kalos," Ash asked him.

"You know I am," Pikachu said.

"Alright then you go wake up Dawn, Ritchie, and the trio and I'll wake the girls," Ash said as Pikachu ran off to do what Ash asked him, "Hey girls rise and shine we have to get ready for Kalos," Ash said to the girl legends as they woke up.

"Good morning Ash," they each said.

"Hey we've been doing a lot of flying so instead so you girls can rest we can ride me and Ritchie's Charizard to Kalos, then when were out of Lumiose City I can let you all out but before that we need to see an old friend of mine," Ash said explaining his plans and the girls agreed.

"All right then let's go meet up with everyone else," Ash said and the girls followed him out as he went towards the house that was almost done.

"Hey boss," James said as he came out of the building.

"Yeah what's up James," Ash said rolling his at the trio's new name for him.

"We have the basic rooms made and the electricity is working but plumbing is still not done every where yet only in two of bathrooms does it actually work and the water is salty so Jessie went check the filter but for your room we made it the largest in the entire house and wanted to know whether or not you wanted a bed or prefer to sleep on the floor with your mates," James said as Jessie came back.

"Hey Jessie how is your leg," Ash asked since her leg was hurting ever since that Persian bit her leg.

"It's getting better the filter cap was knocked off so all I had to do was put it back on and clear out the salt water from it with a pump," Jessie said.

"Hey where's Meowth," Ash asked the two.

"I think he went to get more wood for the house so we make furniture for it," James said as Meowth showed up with a bunch of logs.

"I got some logs here," Meowth said.

"Take a break for a little bit okay guy's don't push yourself or you could get hurt," Ash said.

"Okay boss," they said as they went to lie down in the shade.

"They've worked very hard on this house for you though the blue prints have an extra room," Mewtwo said.

"It's a surprise I made it so after they finished they could a place to stay if they wanted you know," Ash said smiling at Mewtwo.

"Hmm I see, that's a good idea," Mewtwo said.

"Hey Ash, me and Ritchie found something each of the traitors are in the region that you meet them in and haven't been together since the incident," Dawn said.

"So by challenging all the Leagues you'll be able to battle them all and humiliate them and Dawn will crush May in the Grand Festival," Ritchie said.

"How did find this out," Ash asked surprised.

"I spoke with Paul and he was furious that they were cruel to you and told me what he knew from some friends he had in other regions," Dawn said.

"Tell Paul I said thank you for the information and that if he's challenging the Sinnoh League again I want to battle him when I get there," Ash said ready for the challenges ahead.


	5. A Serena Visit

**A Serena Visit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon all rights go to Game Freak**

**Author's note: Only Ash can understand Pokémon speech Pikachu can just speak English like Meowth as a gift from Arceus.**

"Hey Ash wake up were almost to the shore," said Dawn waking Ash up, "Good now when we get there we need to visit Professor Sycamore because my friend is probably getting her first Pokémon today," Ash said, "Really who is your friend by the way," Ritchie asked, "She used to live in Pallet town but then she moved to Kalos," said Ash, "Oh really what's her name," Dawn asked, "Her name is Serena," Ash said as they arrived and got off Kyogre and went to the lab, "Hey Professor Sycamore," Ash said as he saw the Professor with his Garchomp, "Oh hello," said the Professor before his Garchomp head butt him in the gut, "Are you okay," Dawn asked the Professor got up, "Yes I'm fine she does that to me a lot," said the Professor picking up the Mega stone, "Hey what's that," Ash asked, "This is a Mega Stone I use it for my research in Mega Evolution a evolution that goes beyond the final evolution," the Professor told them, "Wow that sounds really cool," Ash said liking the sound of Mega Evolution, "So how does it work," Ritchie asked the Professor, "You need a Keystone, a Mega Stone, and a strong bond with your Pokémon," the Professor said showing them three Keystones, "So that's a Keystone that's pretty cool," said Ash, "Take one," the Professor said, "Really but don't you need them for your research," Dawn asked, "True but trainers might be able to use Mega Evolution through their journeys and it would be nice to see how it affects their relationship between trainer and their Pokémon," the Professor explained and they each took a Keystone, "Keystones can also find Mega stones by glowing bright when ever they are near I also have some Mega Stones that you can use," The Professor said grabbing a case with three Mega Stones, "These three are Lucarionite, Lopunnite, and Manectite," said the Professor, "I'll take the Lopunnite," said Dawn, "Manectite will help me out," said Ritchie, "I'll take the Lucarionite," said Ash, "Now so you don't lose your Keystones keep them on an item like a ring or bracelet same for your Pokémon who use it," Professor Sycamore told them as a new trainer came in, "Hi I'm here for my first Pokémon," she said then saw Ash, "Ash it's you," she said and gave him a hug, "Hey Serena long time no see," said Ash returning the hug, "So your Serena my name is Dawn I'm one of Ash's friends," She said to Serena, "And I'm Ritchie I'm traveling with to help him to catch up on his journeys," he said to Serena, "Do you have room for one more on your journey Ash," Serena asked, "Of course it would be nice to hang out with you again like old times," Ash said, "Alright now that introductions are done follow me," said Professor Sycamore guiding her towards three Pokéballs and releasing them, "These are Fennekin the Fire type, Chespin the Grass type, and Froakie the Water type the starter Pokémon for this region so take your pick," said the Professor, "I think Fennekin would be a great starter for me," said Serena after thinking about her choices, "Very well here is Fennekin's Pokéball and a Pokédex," said Professor Sycamore giving Serena her new Pokémon, "Cool now let's challenge the Lumiose Gym," Ash said, "Wait remember we need to get something for our Keystones," said Dawn, "I already have something for it as a gift from Mew," Ash said pulling out one of Sir Arron's aura gloves and then inserting the Keystone, "What's that Ash," Serena asked, "An aura glove and since I have Aura powers I can use this to control my Aura powers," Ash said, "Oh okay then you need to fill me in on what's happened on your journey so far," said Serena, "Ash me and Dawn are going to go find something for our Keystones will catch up later," said Ritchie as he and Dawn went shopping, "Hey Serena want to watch my Gym battle while we wait for them," Ash asked, "Sure I'd love to see your Pokémon in action," Serena said, "Well then let's go," Ash said running towards the Lumiose Gym.

"Hey Ash who was your starter in Kanto," Serena asked, "That would be Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu waved at her, "Huh I thought the starters were Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur," Serena said, "They are but I got their late and Pikachu was the only Pokémon left," Ash explained, "Oh really that sounds just like you," said Serena giggling softly as they entered the building, "Please enter the elevator," said a computer voice and Ash and Serena entered it as it rose to the Gym floor, "Hello and welcome to the Lumiose Gym I'm Clemont the Gym leader," said Clemont with a little girl beside him, "And I'm Bonnie his younger sister," Bonnie said while holding a Dedenne, "I'm Ash and I came to challenge your Gym," Ash said ready for battle, "Okay then this match will be a 3 on 3 match and Bonnie will be referee," said Clemont, "Thank you big brother," said Bonnie, "Alright I don't mind," said Ash, "Go Emolga," said Clemont releasing his Pokémon, "Alright Pikachu lets go," said Ash as Pikachu ran on to the field,

"Battle start," Bonnie said and Ash got the first move, "Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash said and Pikachu's tail began to glow as he hit Emolga to the ground, "Emolga use Aerial Ace," Clemont said and Emolga getting up flew straight at Pikachu in blue energy, "Pikachu dodge it then use Volt Tackle," Ash said and Pikachu dodged the attack and hit Emolga into the wall, "Emolga please get up," Clemont pleaded to his Pokémon but it could no longer continue, "Emolga is unable to battle Pikachu wins send out your next Pokémon," said Bonnie, "Go Magneton and use Zap Cannon," said Clemont and Magneton fired a blast of electricity and hit Pikachu hard into wall, "Pikachu use Electro Ball," Ash said as Pikachu fired the electric ball, "Counter with Tri Attack," Clemont told Magneton and it fired the attack and two of three beams hit the electric ball attack and the fire beam hit Pikachu causing burn, "Pikachu come back I choose you Squirtle," said Ash releasing his Water Pokémon, "Magneton use Zap Cannon," said Clemont firing the beam, "Squirtle use Withdraw," Ash said as Squirtle retreated into his shell as blast hit, "Now use Rapid Spin then Skull Bash," Ash said and Squirtle's shell began to spin towards Magneton and hit it with both attacks, "Magneton get up and use Thunder Shock," said Clemont and Magneton got up and used Thunder Shock and hit Squirtle knocking him into a wall with swirls in his eyes before Magneton collapsed, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle please bring out your next Pokémon," Bonnie said, "Go Heliolisk," said Clemont releasing the Pokémon, "Go Pikachu," Ash said and Pikachu went out with his burn faded away but still weak from the affects, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt," said Ash as Pikachu unleashed his strongest attack, "Heliolisk counter with your Thunderbolt," Clemont said as Heliolisk fired the attack and the two attack collided and created an huge explosion knocking them both into the wall and knocking Pikachu out, "Heliolisk wins send out your next Pokémon," said Bonnie, "Go Sceptile," Ash said releasing his Pokémon, "Heliolisk use Thunderbolt," said Clemont as Heliolisk launched the attack, "Use your Agility to dodge the attack then use Leaf Blade," Ash said as Sceptile dodged the attack then came in close and hit Heliolisk straight into the wall, "Use Grass Knot then Thunderbolt," Clemont said and Heliolisk did what he was told, "Use Leaf Blade to cut the grass then dodge it," Ash said then Sceptile cut the grass but couldn't dodge it in time, "Alright Sceptile use Bullet Seed and then combine Agility and Leaf Blade," said Ash and Sceptile followed through perfectly with his commands knocking Heliolisk to the ground with swirls in his eyes, "Heliolisk is unable to battle the winner is Ash and Sceptile," Bonnie said, "Well done Heliolisk," Clemont said returning his Pokémon to the Pokéball, "Good job Sceptile," Ash said returning his Pokémon to his Pokéball, "Well Ash that was a great battle," said Clemont shaking Ash's hand, "Yeah that was pretty awesome battle," said Ash as the two stopped shaking hands, "Well here is the Voltage Badge for your victory in my Gym," said Clemont giving Ash the badge, "Thanks Clemont," said Ash doing a victory stance.

"Hey Ash we got something for our new Keystones," Dawn said, "Cool what did you get," Ash asked, "I got a this pink bracelet," Dawn said stretching out her arm to show the bracelet, "And I got a glove like yours since it looked so cool mine is black and red," said Ritchie showing off his Mega glove, "Nice well I got my Badge," Ash said showing them the Voltage Badge, "Nice one too bad I'm not competing here," said Ritchie, "Well why don't we get going so we can talk about your adventures," said Serena smiling at Ash, "Okay then too the next Gym," Ash said heading to Santalune City, "Hey Ash why don't you say hi to my Mom since it's been awhile since you last saw each other then we can go to the Gym," Serena said grabbing Ash, "Sure I haven't seen her in a really long time," said Ash, "Thanks Ash," Serena said, "Do you mind if we tag along," asked Dawn, "Sure why not I don't mind," Ash said following Serena, "Hi Mom I'm home," Serena said entering the house, "Hello dear which Pokémon did you get," she asked not noticing Ash and his friends, "I got a Fennekin and I saw Ash today," Serena said, "Ash is here," she asked seeing Ash, "Oh Ash you're here I thought that your lived in Kanto," she asked him, "I'm going on a Pokémon journey and I've met all the Legendary Pokémon from all regions," Ash said as Serena and her Mom's jaws hit the floor, "What when did you do that," Serena asked, "When I found out about this," Ash said as teal blue and dark purple flames engulfed his body an emerged an Arceus as Serena's Mother fell unconscious, "You see Serena I'm actually the son of Arceus," Ash said giving a chuckle before returning to his human form, "W-What how is that possible," asked Serena, "She had sent me to Delia as baby and put a very powerful illusion on me," Ash said still smiling, "Well that will take some getting used too," Serena said looking shocked, "Well I'm going to sleep at the Pokémon center see you in the morning," Ash said with Dawn and Ritchie following him out of the house.


	6. A Little Shocker

**A Little Shocker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it belongs to Game Freak**

**Ash is the only one that can understand Pokémon speech Dawn and Ritchie have learned to understand the sign language Pokémon use.**

"Hey Mom I'm going to the Pokémon center to meet with Ash," Serena said, "Okay just be careful okay," her mother said worried about her daughter leaving her, "It's okay Mom I'll have Ash around so if things do go crazy he can just transform and scare just about anyone away," said Serena, "Alright just remember to check in every once in awhile so I'll know your safe okay," her mom told as she went out the door, "Hey Ash," Serena said walking over to Ash, "Hey are you ready Serena," Ash asked her, "Yeah I'm ready to go," said Serena, "Hey when we get to the forest I want you to meet some of my legendary girlfriends," Ash said with a smile, "Huh what do mean by "girlfriends"," Serena asked as they entered the forest, "You'll see soon enough," Ash said still smiling, "Do you two know what he means," Serena asked, "Yeah but you'll want to be surprised," Dawn said, "All I'm going to say is that he has the rarest girls in the world," Ritchie said laughing, "Alright then," Serena said as they began to look for a clearing.

"Hey guys come over here," Ash said, "Alright we'll be right there," Dawn said getting Ritchie and Serena and went towards Ash, "Wow this clearing is perfect for training," Ritchie said looking around, "So Serena are you ready to meet my girlfriends," said Ash grabbing some Pokéballs, "Sure but where are they," she asked, "Right here come on out," Ash said throwing the Pokéballs out releasing the Legendary Pokémon, "Hey Ash," they all said in unison, "Hey girls I want you to meet a childhood friend of mine that moved here to Kalos her name is Serena," Ash said nodding at Serena who looked at them and was rendered speechless, "Wow so you're dating Legendary Pokémon," she said stunned at their beauty and power, "Hi I'm Latias that's Kyogre, Ho-Oh, Giratina, Azelf, Cresselia, Suicune, and Celebi," Latias told Serena, "Then who's that," Serena asked pointing at Manaphy, "Oh that's Manaphy she sees Ash as her father," said Dawn, "Really that's pretty neat," said Serena, "So girls while we have time why don't we relax for a little while," Ash said as Manaphy went over to him and started rubbing it's head on him, "Aw that's so cute," Serena said overwhelmed by how cute the scene was, "Hey guys I'm going to start cooking some food for lunch," Dawn said, "That sounds good to me," Ash and the Legendries said in unison causing Dawn and Serena to give a little giggle and Ritchie smiled, "What," the Legendries and Ash asked tilting their heads causing the three to burst out laughing, "Ash you and your girlfriends must have the same stomach," Serena said and everyone started laughing including Giratina which was a rare occasion since Ash was the only one who could make her laugh, "Hey guys lunch won't be ready for a while so Ash why don't you help Serena catch her first Pokémon," Dawn said looking at Ash, "Sure I can also catch up with her on who she's been," said Ash, "Sure it would be nice to catch a Pokémon," Serena said bringing out Fennekin, "Alright then let's go and you girls can relax while I'm helping Serena," Ash said as the girls started relaxing while Manaphy played with Sparky, "Come on Ash," Serena said walking into the forest.

"Uh come on," Serena said upset that she scared off another Pokémon, "Serena you have to have Fennekin challenge don't just run out there to catch them," said Ash explaining it to her, "Alright but how do we find one now," Serena said as a Dedenne appeared, "What about that one," Ash said pointing at the Dedenne, "Go Fennekin use Ember," Serena said as Fennekin launched the fire at the small electric mouse, "Ouch that hurt," Dedenne said getting hit then being knocked into a tree unconscious, "Go Pokéball," Serena said throwing the Pokéball at the Dedenne and after three rings it finally stopped, "Alright Serena you caught your first Pokémon," Ash said with a smile on his face, "Yay we did it Fennekin," Serena said hugging her Pokémon who had won it's first battle, "Let's head back to the others," Ash said seeing it was almost dark, "Alright then Ash," Serena said following him to the camp site, "Hey guys were back," Ash said seeing his girlfriends sleeping together under a giant tree, "Let's not wake them," Ash said as they ate some leftovers from the dinner they missed, "See in the morning Serena," Ash said entering his tent, "Goodnight Ash," Serena said as she went in her tent.

"Rise and shine Ash," Ho-Oh said to him waking him up, "Hey did you miss me last night," Ash teased them as he exited the tent, "Hey Ash what took you and Serena so long last night," Ritchie asked, "She scared away most of the Pokémon we saw so it took a while for her to find another Pokémon," Ash said causing everyone to laugh, "That explains it alright," Dawn said with a big grin on her face, "Hey look I am new at being a trainer of course I will make mistakes but I will also learn from them," said Serena looking a little mad, "True enough so Ash what type of Pokémon are going to be the next gym," Ritchie asked, "I'm not sure really but I want to be surprised when we arrive," Ash said, "Okay whatever you say future Pokémon Master," Ritchie said causing everyone to laugh, "Hey breakfast is ready," Dawn said placing plates filled with eggs and bacon on the table and then began to give all the Pokémon some Pokéfood, "Delicious Dawn," said Ash after biting into the eggs and a piece of bacon, "It's the best I've ever had," Serena said digging in causing everyone to laugh, "Man just like when we were kids you still haven't changed your eating habits," Ash said, "Yeah but I'm still not as dense," Serena said, "So I'm the most subtle guy but I'm a catch," Ash said kissing each of his girlfriends, "Alright let's get going you want that gym battle right," Ritchie said, "Yeah let's go," Ash said.

After walking for a while Ash walked into a sleeping Pangoro, "Watch it punk," the Pangoro said waking up and then growled at Ash, "Sorry I didn't see you there," said Ash apologizing to the giant bear Pokémon, "Oh hey that's a Pangoro they're a pretty strong Pokémon in Kalos," Serena said, "They are that's pretty cool," Ash said, "What are you doing in my forest and how can you understand me," Pangoro asked, "Sorry were trying to get to Santalune City so I can get my next Gym badge," Ash said as Pangoro smelled Ash's scent, "That scent it smells very familiar," Pangoro said looking at Ash wondering why his scent smelled so familiar, "Well it might be because I'm the son of Arceus," Ash said stunning the Pangoro, "That's impossible," Pangoro said then Ash transformed into an Arceus then back into human form, "See I even have legendary girlfriends," Ash said as his girlfriends appeared while Manaphy hid behind him, "You are very strong please allow me to join you in your journey," Pangoro asked, "Sure the more the merrier," Ash said to Pangoro then pulled out Pokéball and Pangoro touched the Pokéball allowing himself to be caught, "Yeah I caught a Pangoro," Ash said excitedly and Manaphy and Pikachu jumped for joy, "Ash you're still easy to get excited," Serena said, "Hey I just like to make friends with my Pokémon which reminds me when get to Santalune I need to video call the Professor," Ash said, "Oh so the Professor is still doing well that's great news," Serena said, "Yeah and so is Gary he's trying to become a Pokémon researcher like Professor Oak," Ash said, "Well that's great Ash I'm glad everyone is doing alright," Serena said smiling, "Yeah and I've meet all the Legendries from all regions and have all their data in my Pokédex meaning I have officially seen more Legendries in my lifetime than anyone else," Ash said smiling at his achievement moving on to the Santalune City Gym.


	7. Sticking around Bugs

**Sticking around Bugs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon it belongs to Game freak**

**Author: Sorry for the wait school and an update on my other story kept me from getting this updated as planned. **

"Guys look it's Santalune City," Ash said running towards the city with his friends close behind, "Ash is a lot faster than I remember," Serena said, "Yeah he trains with his Pokémon and he basically trained himself so he could increase his strength," Ritchie said, "Oh really that's really impressive," Serena said, "Yeah but he never lost his kindness towards his Pokémon or his true friends," Dawn said, "So what's it like being a Pokémon Coordinator," Serena asked Dawn, "It's great I love to have fun with my Pokémon and help them train for contests is so exciting," Dawn said with a smile, "Wow maybe I should try them," Serena said thinking about being a Coordinator.

As Ash entered the Gym he was impressed with all the beautiful plant life that was there, "Wow these look really nice I think I'll ask the Gym Leader for a few of them," Ash said thinking about surprising his girlfriends with these flowers as a gift, "Hey Ash is that the battle area," Serena asked pointing towards the giant box, "Good eye Serena," Ash said as he ran towards the field then seeing a camera flash caused him to stop, "Ash are you okay," Dawn asked while the girl looked at the picture, "Perfection," she said putting it away, "Hi I'm Viola and I'm the Gym Leader," She said with a spin, "Well a little warning next time before you flash me in the face," Ash said rubbing his eyes, "Sorry I always take pictures of challengers that come to my Gym," Viola said "My name is Ash Ketchum and I came for a Gym battle," Ash said, "Sure but watch out things in this Gym are very sticky," Viola said teasing them as she went to the battle box, "Wow she has a lot of energy in her," Ritchie said as Sparky nodded his head, "Well let's just get over their so I can get my next badge," Ash said as he walked into the challengers box, "You ready Ash," Viola asked, "Ready when you are," Ash replied to her as the referee came out on to the field, "This a 2 on 2 battle only the challenger may substitute," the referee said looking at both of them, "Please bring out your first Pokémon," the referee said, "Pikachu let's show them what we got," Ash said to his partner, "Ash let's win this and show them whose boss," Pikachu said, "Go Surskit," Viola said, "Alright Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash said as Pikachu unleashed the huge electric attack, "Surskit use Protect then use Bubble Beam," Viola said as Surskit made a barrier blocking the Thunder attack and shot a Bubble Beam hitting Pikachu, "Pikachu use Volt Tackle then jump and use Electro Ball," Ash said as Pikachu landed and got back up and did what Ash said and hit Surskit into a tree, "Surskit get up and use Sticky Web," Viola said as Surskit got up and used the attack missing Pikachu but getting everything else before collapsing, "Surskit is unable to battle Pikachu wins now send out your next Pokémon," the referee said, "Return Surskit that was great," Viola said, "Pikachu let's have our new friend finish this Gym battle," Ash said as Pikachu went towards him, "Go Vivillon," Viola said throwing her Pokéball, "I choose you Pangoro," Ash said throwing his Pokéball, "Alright I'm ready for battle," Pangoro said to Ash, "Vivillon use Solar Beam," Viola said as Vivillon charged it's attack, "Pangoro climb the then towards Vivillon and use Hammer Arm," Ash said and Pangoro climbed the tree closest to Vivillon and then once at the top jumped but got stuck to the top of the tree, "Perfect now fire," Viola said as Vivillon fired the Solar Beam hitting Pangoro out of the tree, "Pangoro use Tackle then jump up and use Hammer Arm," Ash said as Pangoro got up and used Tackle and jumped and used Hammer Arm knocking Vivillon into a Sticky Web, "Vivillon try and get free," Viola said as Vivillon struggled to get free "Now use Arm Thrust," Ash said to Pangoro knocking Vivillon out, "Vivillon is unable to battle the winner is Ash and Pangoro," the referee said, "You did great guys," Ash said hugging both Pokémon, "Congrats Ash you really out performed me so I award you with the Bug Badge," Viola said smiling, "Thanks Viola," Ash said, "Ash in what regions are contests held," Serena asked, "Uh well when I was traveling they had contests in Sinnoh and Hoenn," Ash said, "Okay well is it okay if I stay with after Kalos I wanted to try doing Contests but the Contests in this region don't start for 2 whole years," Serena said, "Cool do what your heart wants," Ash said then turning towards Viola, "Hey Viola is it okay if I give some of these flowers to my girlfriends as gifts," Ash asked, "Sure I don't mind just be careful not to scratch the tree's and tear up the ground so that way it still looks like these are from the wilderness okay," Viola said with a worried look, "Don't worry I'll be careful," Ash said as he picked the most beautiful flowers he could find, "Thanks for the battle Viola," Ash said as they left the Gym.

"Your Pokémon are in tip top shape now," Nurse Joy said smiling at Ash, "Thank you," he said before walking over towards the video phone and called the Professor, "Oh hello Ash how are you doing," Professor Oak asked, "I'm doing fine I wanted to send Charizard and all my other Pokémon except my special ones to you and start catching Pokémon in this region and using them in Gym battles I'll definitely use them in the Kalos Pokémon League but I want to catch and train some other Pokémon in this region I talked to them about it and they agreed so I'm going to send them over," Ash said, "So have you caught any new Pokémon yet," the Professor asked, "Yeah I caught Pangoro that had bumped into while on my way to my second Gym battle and hey have you seen Gary yet," Ash asked, "You just missed him he found out about what they did and wanted me to confirm what he was told he was so mad when learned the truth that he just took his strongest Pokémon and said something about making them pay and left," the Professor told him, "He probably wants to disgrace them in a battle when he calls you tell him about my plan and that give him a call once I'm in the next town," Ash said placing his Pokéballs on the transporter, "Okay are ready to send me your Pokémon," the Professor asked, "Ready sending them now," Ash said transporting the Pokémon to the Professor, "I have received your Pokémon," the Professor said showing him the Pokéballs, "Thanks Professor see you soon," Ash said hanging up and dialing the number to contact James, "Hello Ash how are you doing," James asked him, "I'm doing fine got 2 badges and got six more to go," Ash said, "That's excellent and were almost done with the house," James said, "Great all of the hard work you and the other two did is paying off," Ash said happily, "Yeah but bad news too Jessie's old wound is acting up so she can't work at the moment," James said sadly, "Don't worry about it and tell I hope she get's well soon," Ash said, "Okay and Mewtwo came bye saying Iris caught a new Dragon type and Cilan is going through some sort of recipe block," James said, "What is a recipe block," Ash asked, "He lost the will to cook food and can't come up with anything new material as a connoisseur," James explained, "Well I hope he is still battle ready," Ash said wanting revenge as James shook his head, "He can't win a single battle either and just stopped battling and is now moping around in his Gym," James said, "Crap he needs to get over that dumb block," Ash said angrily, "Well it might be coincidence but it started right after they betrayed you," James said and Ash looked up, "Hmm could be him feeling guilty and now it's affecting his life," Ash said, "James send him a message and ask him if he is truly sorry for what he did," Ash continued, "I'll send it right away," James said hanging up.

"Come on out girls," Ash said throwing his girlfriends Pokéballs, "Hello Ash," they said in unison, "I got all of you some flowers that I thought would almost match your beauty," Ash said to them romantically, "Aw thank you Ash," they said as they got their flowers and gave him a hug, "It's a great gift thank you," Latias said as she held a beautiful red flower in the shade, "Now hold it out into the sun," Ash said and Latias held it out into the sun as it turned blue, "Thank you so much," Latias said as she hugged Ash crying on his shoulder, "Hey it's was no problem I knew you missed him so I got you something to remind you of him," Ash said in calming voice to her, "Ash dinner will be ready soon," Dawn yelled, "Okay thanks for the heads up," Ash said back still hugging Latias, "Ash can we talk with you for a moment," Ho-Oh asked him, "Sure Ho-Oh, Latias I'll bee back in a minute I need to see what the others need okay," Ash said as sat there looking at the flower, "O-Okay Ash," she said still crying, "Yes is something wrong," Ash asked them, "Thank you for giving her something to remind her of Latios," Giratina said, "No problem," Ash said to them, "She has been very brave so far but we've had to refrain from saying Latios's name in front of he," Suicune said, "Well now she'll finally have some comfort," Ho-Oh said, "Well I'm going back to check on her," he said walking back towards Latias, "Hey how are you doing," he asked, "I'm fine it's just that I really miss him," Latias said somewhat crying, "He would be happy knowing your safe because he loved you enough to die and save you from dying," Ash said sitting next to her, "Ash promise me you won't leave me," Latias said, "I promise I will never leave you and I love you just as much as the others because your all special to me," Ash said kissing her check as she held him close, "I love you too," she said falling asleep on his arm, "Dinner's ready," Dawn yelled, "Hey Latias dinner is ready," Ash said nudging her, "Okay," she said waking up, "Feel better," Ash asked her, "Yeah I feel a little better," she said as they got up to go eat.


	8. The Flying Thief

**The Flying Thief**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it is Game Freak that owns it.**

**Author's note: Only Ash's Pokémon speak human language as a gift from Arceus.**

Ash woke up snuggled with his girlfriends in his Arceus form, "You have got to love being a Pokémon," Ash said remembering last night, "Ash wake up the girls Dawn is making her special breakfast," Serena said, "Okay be out in a moment," Ash said nudging his girlfriends awake, "Hmm what time is it," Azelf asked still sleepy, "Dawn's making her special breakfast today," Ash said getting the rest of them to wake up, "Yes that's perfect," Latias said, "I don't what's in it but it is delicious," Giratina said, "Aunt Dawn making special breakfast yay," Manaphy said, "Well then I need to get dressed so I'll meet you over there," Ash said to his girlfriends as fire engulfed him returning to human form, "Pikachu you still here bud," Ash asked as Pikachu came out of the trees, "Hey Ash how well did you sleep last night," Pikachu asked winking at him, "Pikachu we weren't getting down and dirty last night but I did sleep with them which is always pretty good," Ash said smiling, "Aw come on man you got the greatest girls in the world and your still not going at it," Pikachu said disappointed, "Let's just go and eat alright bud," Ash said rolling his eyes, "Fine there better be some ketchup," Pikachu said and Ash laughed as they left to go eat, "AHHHH," Dawn shrieked, "What's wrong Dawn," Ash asked, "The food it's gone," Dawn said with anime tears, "What's wrong Aunt Dawn," Manaphy asked (I did not try to rhyme that at ALL), "Someone stole the breakfast I made and I can't make another without the right ingredients," Dawn said calming down, "Who took it," Manaphy asked, "I don't know I saw something small fly by fast with a red head," Dawn said, "I think I know what Pokémon took your food," Serena said, "Really which one was Serena," Ash asked, "From what she said it sounds like a Fletchling," Serena said, "A Fletchling I could use a flying type for my new Kalos team," Ash said, "Well if you catch it teach it some manners alright," Dawn said, "Deal come on Pikachu let's go find that Fletchling," Ash said as they ran off to find the Fletchling, "Now where could that Fletchling be," Ash wondered, "Ash look over there," Pikachu said pointing towards a bush as Fletchling popped out using Aerial Ace, "Pikachu use Thunder," Ash said as Pikachu unleashed his devastating attack hitting Fletchling to the ground, "Go Pokéball," Ash said throwing the Pokéball at Fletchling it shook 5 times before it was a success, "Alright we caught Fletchling," Ash said as Pikachu jumped up, "Now Fletchling come on out," Ash said letting Fletchling out, "OW that hurt," Fletchling said, "Sorry here this will help," Ash said spraying the potion on his wounds, "Ah much better thanks," Fletchling said, "Well let's head back to camp," Ash said returning Fletchling to his Pokéball, "Well Ash did you find that Fletchling," Dawn asked, "Yeah I'll train him for my next Gym battle," Ash said as a Froakie appeared fighting a Chespin, "Whoa two of the Kalos starters are here sweet," Ash said watching the two Pokémon fight, "Ash catch them before they destroy all of our stuff," Dawn said as Ritchie ran towards Ash, "Hey Ash mind if I catch Chespin," Ritchie asked, "Sure I'll catch Froakie," Ash said, "Let's end this in one move," Ritchie said with a smirk, "Alright then," Ash said with a smirk, "Double Thunderbolt," Ash and Ritchie said in unison as Pikachu and Sparky unleashed the most powerful attack they had knocking both Pokémon unconscious, "Go Pokéball," they said throwing their Pokéballs at the two Pokémon catching them instantly, "I got a Froakie," Ash said jumping in the air, "I got a Chespin," Ritchie said copying Ash and everyone started laughing, "Alright next stop is Cyllage City," Ash said as he heard a cage door shut, "Guys a detour just came up girls it's safer in your Pokéballs so please return," Ash said returning his girlfriends to their Pokéballs, "What's up Ash," Ritchie asked, "Pokémon Poachers are you coming," Ash asked him, "Hell yeah they are going down," Ritchie said, "Me and Serena will set up a makeshift medical station," Dawn said, "Good now let's go," Ash said in serious tone running towards the sound of the cage with Ritchie.

Near an old dirt road, "Crap the tires flat," a poacher said cursing under his breath, "Well we can buy a better car once we sell these two baby Pokémon," a second poacher said pointing at the two injured baby Pokémon, "Yeah this one is an Riolu a Sinnoh Pokémon and that one is an Electrike a Hoenn Pokémon," a third poacher said, "Excuse me are those your Pokémon," Ash said with his cap over his face, "What's it to you," the first poacher asked, "We don't like that you think you can just sell Pokémon like their nothing more then a item," Ritchie said wearing a hood, "Well maybe you should sleep on it," the third poacher said signaling the other two too let out their Pokémon, "Yeah take a dirt nap," all three poachers said in unison letting out their Pokémon, "Really this won't even be a challenge," Ash said as his Pikachu appeared, "I agree we only need one move for this," Ritchie said as Sparky appeared, "DOUBLE THUNDERBOLT AND SEND THESE CLOWNS TO THE NEXT CENTURY," Ash and Ritchie bellowed as their Pokémon charged the attack, "FIRE," they screamed as the Pikachu's unleashed their power knocking out the poachers and their Pokémon, "You called Officer Jenny right," Ash asked Ritchie, "Yeah she'll be here in ten to twenty minutes," Ritchie said walking towards the cage, "These guys are injured and the cage is electrical," said Ritchie after inspecting it, "Stand back," Ash said and Ritchie stood back as the cage door blew open, "Ritchie take the Electrike and I'll Riolu," Ash said gently picking up the Riolu, "Okay," Ritchie said gently picking up the Electrike, "Now lets tie them up for the Officer Jenny," Ash said grabbing rope with his Aura and tied up the poachers, "Now let's go Ash," Ritchie said as they ran back to their camp site.

"Where are they," Serena asked getting worried, "Their going to come back just be patient," Dawn said calming Serena down as Ash and Ritchie came out of the woods with two baby Pokémon, "Dawn; Serena these two are injured," Ash said he placed them on the table letting his girlfriends out of their Pokéballs, "What happened," Cresselia asked then saw the two injured baby Pokémon, "Ash do you find poachers nearby," Kyogre asked, "Yeah and Officer Jenny should be driving them to a jail cell right about now," Ash said with a still serious look on his face, "Ash Riolu and Electrike will be fine in hour they need some rest and then they should wake up," Serena said, "Good Ritchie and I want to ask them a question," Ash said remembering the four dead Pokémon they found chasing those poachers, "Okay then why don't you two wait for them to wake up in here," Serena said letting Ash and Ritchie in and the girls kept close to the door, "Is Papa okay," Manaphy asked, "He is fine dear he's just worried about those two alright," Ho-Oh said, "He loves everything but won't accept the abuse or neglect that some people have for their family, friends, or their Pokémon," Giratina said, "Another reason we all love him," Azelf said and the girls all agreed, "Papa is very nice but he's scary when he's angry," Manaphy said as the girls continued to talk as Ash and Ritchie waited with the baby Pokémon.

1 Hour later

The two baby Pokémon began to stir Ash went towards the baby Riolu and Ritchie went towards the baby Electrike, "Hmm ouch where am I," the baby Riolu asked getting a little scared, "Hey it's okay we won't hurt you," Ash said, "W-Who are you and where's my Mommy and Daddy," the Riolu asked scared and looking around for them to comfort him, "I'm so sorry but by the time I got their the bad men had already killed them I tried to help but the wounds were to severe and I made a promise to with them to take care of you so and make sure that you stay safe," Ash said almost tears remembering their last breath, "T-They're gone," the baby Riolu said and started to cry and Ash hugged him, "It's going to be okay you're safe the bad men who killed them went far, far away," Ash said whispering into Riolu ears, "Now my family is gone," Riolu said still crying, "I consider my Pokémon as my family if you want to meet the rest my Pokémon family you can and they will tell I will never hurt you or mistreat you," Ash said trying to give the Riolu as much comfort as possible, "O-Okay I want to meet them," Riolu said with tears still in his eyes, "Why don't you meet Pikachu first," Ash said and called Pikachu in the room, "Yes Ash do you need me," Pikachu asked, "Yeah this is the Riolu we saved he want's to meet the rest of my Pokémon but I want him to meet you first," Ash said as Pikachu hopped up on the table, "Hi I'm Pikachu," Pikachu said holding his hand out, "I-I'm Riolu," Riolu said grabbing Pikachu's hand and Pikachu began to shake his hand, "I've been with Ash for a really long time I was his very first Pokémon and I'm his best friend he and we have always been together through thick and thin," Pikachu told Riolu making awestruck, "Where are you from," Riolu asked them, "Were from the Kanto region," Ash said, "Do you keep all your Pokémon with you," Riolu asked, "If I could they would all be with me having a great time," Ash said, "Why can't you," Riolu asked, "There are rules that I have to follow but I was able to bring my girlfriends with me because I have connection with a great person his name is Professor Oak," Ash told Riolu, "Your girlfriends are Pokémon," Riolu asked confused, "Yeah and their Legendary Pokémon," Ash said and Riolu had a stunned but also confused look on his face, "How can you date a Pokémon if you're a human," Riolu said then giving little yawn, "I'll tell you later why don't you get some rest for now okay," Ash said smiling, "Okay as long as you're my new daddy," Riolu said, "Of course," Ash said to Riolu, "Okay good night… daddy," Riolu said drifting off to sleep, "Good night son," Ash whispered to the baby Riolu then took a small blanket and put it on Riolu's body and Ritchie was doing the same with Electrike, "Hey girls," Ash said, "How is he," Azelf asked, "He seems to be doing okay for right now," Ash said, "So what are you going to do," Giratina asked, "I made a promise to his parent's before they passed and I'm going to keep my promise to them," Ash said, "So he'll be joining us," Cresselia said, "Yes he sees me as his new dad so it will be like Manaphy having a brother," Ash said, "Riolu is going to be my brother," Manaphy asked, "Yes Manaphy, Riolu will be your brother," Ash said rubbing her head, "This has been a very eventful day," Ho-Oh said, "Yes it has and I will talk to Riolu in the morning some and try to get to know him," Ash said, "Good idea," Giratina said getting nods from all the other girls in agreement, "I think I will sleep close by in case he gets scared," Ash said, "We should stay in our Pokéballs until morning so any lingering poachers won't be drawn here," Latias said and the other girls agreed, "Alright then if that's what you want," Ash said returning them to their Pokéballs and Ash went back into the room and brought out his sleeping bag and saw Ritchie in the room too, "Looks like we had the same idea," Ash said smiling, "They need all the support they can get," Ritchie said as he got in his sleeping bag and went to sleep, "Sweet dreams Riolu my son,' Ash thought and went to sleep.


	9. A Gym Leader Showdown

**A Gym Leader Showdown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights to it belongs to Game Freak**

**Me: Hey I wanted to explain some things before you start reading**

**Riolu: I'll help**

**Me: First Ash's Arceus form is about the same height as he is as a human**

**Riolu: Second Pikachu is the only other talking Pokémon besides Meowth**

**Me: Third the reason they got these baby Pokémon goes back to when they got their Keystones which will be used in the next chapter**

**Riolu: Reminder I'm not owned the Author and that's it for any kind of news today**

Ash woke up in his sleeping bag and got up and saw Riolu and Electrike were still asleep, "Hey good morning Ash," Pikachu said in a whisper, "Good morning Pikachu," Ash said and sat down in a chair near Riolu, "Good morning Ash," Ritchie whispered and went to sit near Electrike, "He seems to be mimicking you a lot recently," Pikachu said, "I think we just have similar personality," Ash said, "You think that's the reason he copies you," Pikachu said, "Yeah our personalities are caring and loving and we won't stand for bullying coming from people or Pokémon," Ash said as Riolu stirred awake, "Huh w-where am I," Riolu said then saw Ash and remembered what happened, "So that wasn't a dream mommy and daddy are really gone," Riolu said as tears appeared in his eyes, "Don't worry your apart of my family now remember," Ash said comforting Riolu, "I miss them," Riolu said with tears still in his eyes, "I buried them nearby do want to go over to their graves and say your goodbyes," Ash asked, "Yes please," Riolu said trying to wipe the tears away, "Okay do you want me to carry you," Ash asked and Riolu nodded as Ash picked him up and put him on his shoulder, "Okay let's go see your mommy and daddy," Ash said as they left the makeshift medical station and towards the graves, "Alright were here," Ash said picking Riolu up off his shoulder and put him in front of the graves, "Thank you Mommy and Daddy for trying to save me and I'm with a good person and I know your both in a better place," Riolu said trying to hold back his tears, "I'll miss you and I will always love you," Riolu said kneeling down before bursting into tears, "Hey it's okay their both happy knowing your safe and well," Ash said kneeling beside Riolu and giving him a hug, "I'll miss them but I'm happy that they died knowing you'd save me and care for me," Riolu said still crying, "hey if want to be my Pokémon I have to catch you first that way bad people can't take you away from me," Ash said to Riolu holding out Pokéball, "Okay I don't want to leave you," Riolu said touching the Pokéball and instantly made the capture and Ash then let him out, "Can I stay out of my Pokéball I want to stay out here with you," Riolu said, "Okay why don't we head back now then we can make you some breakfast alright," Ash said, "Okay daddy," Riolu said as Ash picked him up and placed him on his shoulder, walking back towards the camp, "Hey guys," Ash said as Riolu held Ash's head, "It's okay we won't hurt you," Dawn said with a smile, "Riolu these are my friends Serena, Dawn, and Ritchie," Ash said to him making him calm down some, "Yeah I helped out this Electrike that was in that cage with you," Ritchie said showing the Electrike sitting on his lap, "Ash can we eat now," Riolu said as his stomach rumbled, "Wait I have let my girlfriends out of their Pokéballs first," Ash said grabbing a bunch of Pokéballs off his belt, "Okay you said they were Legendries right," Riolu asked, "Yes they are, girls you come on out," Ash said and his girlfriends emerged from their Pokéballs, "I know those two it's lady Azelf and lady Giratina," Riolu said in amazement, "Yeah the others are Latias, Cresselia, Ho-Oh, Suicune, Kyogre, and Celebi," Ash said as Riolu looked and saw Manaphy, "Who's that," Riolu asked pointing at Manaphy, "This is Manaphy she sees me as her dad like you," Ash said smiling, "So would she be like a sister," Riolu asked, "Yes that would be correct," Ash said as Riolu remembered what Ash told him last night, "So how can you date them if you're a human," Riolu asked, "Because I was born a Pokémon," Ash said as he transformed into his Arceus form with Riolu sitting on his back, "You're an Arceus wow," Riolu said staring at Ash, "Yes and this is why I can mate with Legendries," Ash said lying down and Riolu hopped off and got near Ash's head, "Wow you're awesome," Riolu said making Ash smile, "Thank you Riolu," Ash said nuzzling him, "Guys here's your breakfast," Dawn said leaving their food on plates, "Alright let's eat," Ash said and everyone dug in.

After eating they continued on their way to Cyllage City when they saw Viola, "Hey Viola what's up," Ash said getting her attention, "Oh hey Ash I see you caught some new Pokémon," Viola said waving at him, "Yeah I caught a Fletchling, a Froakie, and adopted this Riolu after some poachers killed his parents," Ash said as Riolu tried to hide behind Ash's head, "Oh I'm so sorry for your Riolu's loss," Viola said looking shocked, "Yeah now he calls me daddy and I don't really mind it's kind of nice," Ash said smiling and rubbing Riolu's head, "Hey does he consider Pikachu his uncle," Viola asked Ash, "Yeah he does because me and Pikachu having a brotherly bond after traveling together for so long," Ash said as Pikachu nodded, "It's nice to have someone think of me as an older role model," Pikachu said, "Huh I just noticed that Pikachu can talk," Viola said, "Yeah that was a new feature on my special Pokédex," Ash said smiling while scratching the back of his head, "Wow that's pretty cool," Viola said, "Hey Viola what are you doing out here," Serena asked her, "Oh I'm heading towards the Battle Chateau would you like to come with me," Viola asked, "Sure I want to see what the Battle Chateau looks like," Ash said with Riolu staying close to Ash then Ash's new Pokédex made a ringing sound, "Hmm oh looks like Gary's calling me," Ash said as he hit the answer button, "Hey Ash I'm calling to talk about those traitors Brock got his Onix to evolve into a Steelix and his Swampert can Mega evolve," Gary said with look of disgust on his face, "Thanks for the news Gary I need to check on something I'll call you back after I get my third Gym badge alright," Ash said, "Okay Ash wait is that a Riolu," Gary asked seeing Riolu causing Riolu to become scared and hide, "I'll tell you more later bye," Ash said hanging up on him, "Riolu are you okay," Serena asked, "I'm just shy towards strangers," Riolu said looking upset, "It's okay Riolu she was just worried and you can trust Gary he is a good friend from Kanto," Ash said looking at him, "Okay daddy," Riolu said looking at Ash, "We'll visit Kanto before Unova so you can meet all the other Pokémon in my family okay," Ash said and Riolu nodded, "Come on guys and hurry up," Viola said way ahead of them, "Were coming," Ash said as they ran to keep up with her then after running for a while they reached the Battle Chateau, "Okay guys were here welcome to the Battle Chateau," Viola said taking a photo of herself in front of the entrance, "Hey Viola are you ready for our battle," a man with a weird hair style said, "Yes I am Grant and I brought some guests," with me," Viola said pointing at Ash and his friends, "Good you brought people to see you get crushed," Grant said with a smile, "I think you must have rocks for brains if you think I'll lose to you," Viola said smiling back at him, "Then let's settle this on the battle field," Grant said walking into the building, "Come on guys," Viola said going into the building as Ash and his friends followed and went to the stands, "This battle will be one on one using all Pokémon on either side," a referee said holding two flags a red and green one, "Gym leader Grant are you ready," the referee asked, "Yeah let's rock and roll," Grant said, "Gym leader Viola are you ready," the referee asked, "Yes let's show him something picture perfect," Viola said ready to battle, "BEGIN," the referee said as both Gym leaders released a Pokémon, "Surskit go," Viola said as Surskit appeared, "Onix let's go," Grant said as Onix appeared, "Surskit use Ice Beam on the field then add your Sticky Web," Viola said as Surskit froze the field, "Now use Rock Tomb before she can use Sticky Web," Grant said as encased Surskit in a pile of rocks, "Use Ice Beam to freeze the rocks then Quick Attack to break free," Viola said as Surskit burst out of the frozen rocks but showed signs of damage, "Surskit use Ice Beam on Onix then use Signal Beam," Viola said as Surskit froze Onix's tail, "Now use Rock Tomb then use Rock Throw," Grant said and encased Surskit in stone then threw a boulder at the stone pile causing it to break revealing a knocked out Surskit, "Surskit is unable to battle Onix wins now send out your next Pokémon," the referee said, "Go Vivillon," Viola said as Vivillon appeared, "Vivillon use Gust then combine it with Sticky Web," Viola said as Vivillon used the combo immobilizing Onix, "Onix try to use Rock Polish," Grant said as Onix got shinier, "Vivillon use Silver Wind," Viola said as the attack hit Onix knocking him out, "Onix is unable to battle Vivillon wins Grant choose your next Pokémon," the referee said, "Onix return, now go Tyrunt," Grant said as Tyrunt appeared, "Now use Rock Tomb then use Draco Meteor," Grant said as Vivillon was covered in rocks as Draco Meteor hit causing a minor explosion revealing a knocked out Vivillon, "Vivillon is unable to battle the winner is Grant and Tyrunt," the referee said as Viola returned Surskit and Grant returned Tyrunt and shook hands, "That was a great battle Viola," Grant said smiling, "Yeah it was and I got a few good pictures," Viola said smiling as they talked, "Hey Viola that was an amazing battle," Ash said turning towards Grant, "Hey are you the Gym leader for Cyllage City," Ash asked, "Yes why do you ask," Grant asked him, "Well get ready cause when I get there I challenge you to a Gym battle," Ash said with small fist pump, "Well then I'll be looking forward to a battle with you," Grant said smirking as they left the Battle Chateau, "Riolu you should meet my other three friends so that way you'll know them," Ash said looking at Riolu, "Okay who are they," Riolu asked, "Their names are Jessie, James, and Meowth," Ash said dialing the number, "Are you calling them now," Riolu asked, "Yeah that way you can see my house okay," Ash said smiling at Riolu as James answered the phone, "Hello Ash you called," James said, "Hey James I met the next Gym leader he uses rock types and I caught some new Pokémon," Ash said smiling, "Perfect you'll be able to challenge the league in no time," James said smiling, "Yeah then I can prove them all wrong," Ash said smiling, "Also I sent the message to Cilan like you asked and got a response right away he was begging you for forgiveness," James said remembering how sad the message was, "Really he was begging me," Ash said feeling bad, "Should I send him a response," James asked Ash, "Yes tell him I forgive but he will have to re-earn my friendship," Ash said as James nodded, "And which Pokémon did you catch since we last spoke," James asked, "I caught a Froakie, a Fletchling, and I adopted a Riolu," Ash said as Riolu appeared in front of the screen, "Hi I'm Riolu," Riolu said smiling, "Hello Riolu I'm James it's nice to meet you," James said as Riolu hopped back on Ash's shoulder, "Ash your house is just about done but I took Jessie to a hospital to make sure she wasn't getting an infection," James said as Meowth came into view, "James is that Ash your talking to," Meowth asked seeing James, "Yes he's on his way to his third Gym battle," James said as Meowth came on screen, "Hey Ash how are you doing," Meowth asked giving big smile, "Hey Meowth I'm doing fine and this is Riolu I adopted him after an incident with some poachers," Ash said not giving away to many details, "Riolu I'm sorry about whatever happened and hope your doing okay," Meowth said feeling bad for him James looked sad as well, "I miss them a lot but my new daddy said he would keep me safe," Riolu said making James and Meowth cheer up, "Well see you soon Ash," James said hanging up, "Alright guys it should be good to camp here," Ash said surveying the clearing, "Yeah I can have dinner ready in an hour," Dawn said, "Mind if I help you cook," Serena asked, "Sure I could use the help," Dawn said as they set up the cooking materials, "Hey girls you can come on out," Ash said throwing their Pokéballs, "Hey Ash what happened while we were in our Pokéballs," Latias asked, "I saw Viola and she battled the Cyllage City Gym leader he uses rock types so Pikachu and Riolu are going to battle," Ash said getting Riolu's attention, "Daddy I've never been in a battle before," Riolu said shocked that he would battle, "Don't worry first tell me what moves you know," Ash said holding Riolu in his lap, "I think I know Quick Attack, Endure, and Force Palm," Riolu said thinking about what moves he knew, "That's a pretty good move set," Azelf said, "Yeah it is and I know the perfect sparring partner for you," Ash said looking at Pikachu, "Do you want Uncle Pikachu to train me," Riolu asked, "Yeah Uncle Pikachu has had to battle rock types and ground types a bunch of times so he can teach you how to battle them better than anyone else," Ash said rubbing Riolu's head, "Okay then daddy when do you want us to start training," Riolu asked, "You can start training tonight after dinner for a little bit then in the morning after breakfast okay," Ash said, "Okay daddy," Riolu said happily lying his head on Ash's side, "And after the Gym battle I'll ask Dawn to make something special to celebrate your first battle," Ash said making Riolu happy, "Yay that sounds great," Riolu said with a smile on his face, "Dinner is ready," Dawn said and everyone gathered around and ate their food then after a short training session went to sleep.


	10. Riolu's Rocky Battle

**Riolu's Rocky Battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights go to Game Freak**

**Me: Guy's this story is literally the bomb right now it's got me super happy that some many people like it.**

**Riolu: Don't get big headed and thinking you're king of the world or something.**

**Me: Riolu just chill okay I'm not going to get a big head and news Ash will alternate between calling Riolu by his name or calling him son and I will include a lemon sometime during the story.**

**Riolu: Yeah right like you won't get a big head.**

**Me: Whatever guys I just wanted to say thank you for liking this story it really means a lot knowing people actually enjoy reading this so now we shall begin.**

**Lemon starts**

Ash and his girlfriends were in a private clearing while Pikachu was with Riolu training, "Ash we wanted to try and have some more sex with you," Latias asked him hoping he would say yes, "Sure but we'll have to be quiet and one at a time please," Ash said as turned into his Arceus form and followed Latias and the girls into a private area, "Alright who wants to go first," Ash asked and Giratina came forward, "Me please," Giratina asked as they laid on top of one another and Ash began to slowly thrust his member inside of Giratina with Giratina spilling cum all over him and after ten minutes Ash stopped so another girl could take her turn this time it was Suicune, "Okay Suicune are you ready," Ash asked her, "Yes take me now," Suicune said as they with Ash thrusting his member into Suicune touching the inside of her walls and then Latias, then Ho-Oh, then Cresselia, then Celebi, and then Azelf had all made out with Ash and laid down exhausted from all the making out, "Best night EVER," Latias said fist pumping then feeling tired snuggled next to Ash, "Yes I have never had so much fun," Giratina said as she snuggled on Ash followed by the others and then Riolu came and got on Ash's back tired from training while Pikachu laid down and fell asleep followed by the girls, "Nothing can top tonight," Ash said as he fell asleep.

Lemon ends

Ash in Arceus form, woke up with Riolu lying on his back and his girlfriends lying around him, "Ah I could definitely get used to this," Ash said smiling while careful walking over them and changing to his human form holding Riolu in his arm, "Hey Ash how did you sleep," Pikachu asked him, "I had pretty good night it was pretty peaceful," Ash said as Riolu woke up, "Good morning daddy and good morning Uncle Pikachu," Riolu said as he woke up, "Good morning son how did you sleep," Ash asked him, "I slept good it was nice to sleep with you it made me feel safer and more protected," Riolu said as Ash rubbed his head, "Well how about you and Pikachu go wake up Dawn and everyone else while I wake up the girls okay," Ash said to Riolu, "Okay daddy be back soon," Riolu said as went with Pikachu towards the camp site, "Hey girls it's morning time to wake up," Ash said to them stirring them awake, "Hmm good morning Ash," they said to him as they got up, "Good morning girls how well did you sleep last night," Ash said, "It was great I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud," Latias said, "Same here and I never sleep well but last night was the best sleep I've ever had," Giratina said, "Well Ritchie and the others should be awake by now and breakfast will be ready soon," Ash said as he led the girls towards everyone else, "Hey Ash are you going to do some last minute training before your Gym battle," Ritchie asked, "Yeah right after breakfast I'm going to train Riolu some more," Ash said, "Well do you mind if I help you out I want Electrike to get some experience battling," Ritchie said, "Sure that sounds awesome," Ash said as Riolu came towards him, "Hi daddy and hi Ritchie," Riolu said hopping on Ash's shoulder, "Hey Ritchie's going to help us train by having you and Electrike spar okay," Ash said to Riolu, "Okay I learned a new move from Uncle Pikachu," Riolu said jumping Ash's shoulder as his tail glowed white and smashing into a tree causing it to shake, "Cool you learned Iron Tail great job Riolu," Ash said rubbing Riolu's head, "Hey guys breakfast is ready," Dawn said as Ash and Ritchie went over and stared eating with everyone else.

After eating Ash and Ritchie prepared to have Riolu and Electrike spar, "Well Ritchie are you ready," Ash asked ready to give Riolu some experience, "Yep come on out Electrike," Ritchie said as Electrike appeared, "Riolu use Quick Attack and gain speed then use Force Palm," Ash said as Riolu used Quick Attack and gained speed then running at Electrike hitting him with Force Palm, "Electrike are you okay," Ritchie asked Electrike who was getting back up, "Okay Electrike use Thunder Wave then Quick Attack," Ritchie said as Electrike pulsed an electric wave at Riolu causing paralysis and then hitting him with Quick Attack, "Riolu use Force Palm," Ash said as Riolu hit Electrike and knocking him out, "Alright that was a great sparring session thanks Ritchie," Ash said shaking Ritchie's hand, "Thank you Ritchie and thank you too Electrike," Riolu said as he hopped on Ash's shoulder, "No problem Ash it was great battle experience for Electrike and thank you too Riolu," Ritchie said as he sprayed Electrike with a super potion, "Well we should get going," Ash said turning towards the girls, "So girls are you ready to go," Ash asked pulling out their Pokéballs, "Yes we are," they said as they returned to their Pokéballs, "Alright Grant watch out cause here I come," Ash said as the group packed up and left for Cyllage City.

After arriving in Cyllage City Ash made a beeline towards the Gym and saw Grant outside, "Hey Grant I'm here for our Gym battle," Ash said as Grant turned towards him, "Hey Ash good to see you I hope your ready cause I'm about to rock your world," Grant said smiling at Ash as they went into the Gym and stepped onto the battle field, "This battle is a singles match first to run out of Pokémon loses," a referee said as Ash and Grant got ready, "Pikachu let's go," Ash said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder, "Go Onix," Grant said as Onix appeared, "Onix let's win this with Rock Tomb," Grant said as Onix started to encase Pikachu in the rocks, "Pikachu use Iron Tail and spin," Ash said as Pikachu broke the rocks from the inside, "Onix use Flash Cannon," Grant said as Onix launched the attack but Pikachu dodged it, "Pikachu use Electro Ball then swallow it," Ash said as Pikachu created the Electro Ball and then swallowed it causing him to grow in power, "Huh Onix use Iron Tail," Grant said as Onix tail glowed white, "Counter with your Iron Tail Pikachu," Ash said as Onix's tail and Pikachu's tail collided causing minor explosion knocking Pikachu and Onix back, "Pikachu use Volt Tail," Ash said as Pikachu charged into a Volt Tackle then jumping and bring it's tail down on Onix's head knocking him out, "Onix is unable to battle send out your next Pokémon," the referee said, "Onix return now go Tyrunt," Grant said as Tyrunt appeared, "Pikachu let Riolu battle," Ash said and Pikachu came back, "Riolu it's your turn," Ash said as Riolu stepped onto the field, "Is this Riolu's first battle," Grant asked Ash, "Yes it is and I wanted him to do it cause I have faith in him," Ash said making Riolu happier, "Well I'll make sure this is a battle to remember," Grant said smiling, "Riolu use Quick Attack then use Force Palm when you get close," Ash said as Riolu used Quick Attack and got in front of Tyrunt and used Force Palm on Tyrunt knocking him back, "Tyrunt use Draco Meteor then Dragon Tail," Grant said as Tyrunt shot the attack from it's mouth, "Use the momentum to your advantage and climb the meteors and get above Tyrunt then use Iron Tail," Ash said as Riolu climbed the meteors and then jumped above Tyrunt and used Iron Tail hitting Tyrunt's Dragon Tail causing a explosion knocking Tyrunt into the ground with a big crater and when the dust cleared Tyrunt was on the ground with swirls in his eyes and Riolu landed on the ground and stood up holding his arm, "Tyrunt is unable to battle Riolu and Ash win," the referee announced, "Riolu you did it you won your first battle great job," Ash said hugging Riolu tightly, "Yay I did it that was fun," Riolu said as he was held by Ash, "I'll make you something special to celebrate your victory," Dawn said as Riolu jumped for joy, "Now let's go to the Pokémon center Nurse Joy can heal you and Pikachu when we get there," Ash said as Grant came behind him, "Don't forget this alright," Grant said holding the Cliff Badge, "Thanks Grant," Ash said as he took the badge, "Alright only five more until I can register for the Kalos League," Ash said as they left the Gym.

After they left the Gym they go to the Pokémon center and had Riolu and Pikachu healed, "Riolu and Pikachu have been fully healed," Nurse Joy said she brought them out of the back, "Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said as he received a phone call, "Hello who's there," Ash asked seeing James on the screen Ash good news Jessie's back but she's resting right now," James said smiling, "Great news hey how are things on New Island," Ash asked him, "Things are going great Meowth came up with an idea to start a construction company and it's not a bad idea since were pretty good with tools," James said as Meowth came into view, "Ash James may have forgotten but Cilan sent you something and it should in Cyllage City tonight," Meowth said, "Really okay then do you know what it is," Ash asked curious what Cilan sent, "Sorry I don't know what he sent all I know is that it'll be there soon and he asked you to get Charizard once you got the package," Meowth said, "Well thanks for the update see you guys after the Kalos league," Ash said hanging up on them, "Daddy when do we eat," Riolu asked causing Dawn to giggle, "You really do take after Ash," Dawn said giggling as she went to make a extra special dinner for Riolu's first win in battle, "Huh wonder what she meant by that," Ash asked causing Ritchie to deadpan, "You are still somewhat dense," Ritchie said as he looked shocked at Ash's comment, "Daddy why was Dawn giggling," Riolu asked looking confused, "I guess we'll never know," Ash said causing Ritchie to fall to the floor, "Yep still same old Ash even though you're a little bit more mature," Ritchie said as Ash looked at him and laughed as a man with package came in, "Hey is that for Ash Ketchum," Ash asked as the man turned towards him, "Yes this came from a guy named Cilan," the man said, "Well I'm Ash Cilan sent it to me," Ash said to the man, "I'll need to see some I.D," the man said as Ash showed him his Pokédex, "Well here you go have a nice day," the man said leaving, "Huh wonder what Cilan sent me," Ash said as his Keystone gave off a bright glow, "Wait did he find a Mega stone," Ash said as he opened the package inside of it was a blue Mega stone labeled Charizardite X, "Whoa he got you a Mega stone where did he find it," Ritchie asked seeing the Mega stone, "I guess this is a way of trying to make amends with me," Ash said smiling, "So are you going to call Charizard over here to test to see if it works," Ritchie asked, "Yeah I already did," Ash said pulling out Charizard's Pokéball, "Can I watch," Ritchie asked, "Sure let's go out back to the training field," Ash said as Riolu and Pikachu followed them out, "Alright Charizard come on out," Ash said as Charizard appeared and let out a roar scaring Riolu, "Ah he's scary," Riolu said hiding behind Ash, "It's okay Riolu he didn't mean to scare you," Ash said trying to comfort Riolu, "Sorry for the scare kid I just do that whenever I'm let out of that ball," Charizard said laughing, "It's okay," Riolu said still holding Ash's leg, "Ash who's the new kid," Charizard asked looking at Riolu, "This is Riolu and he is my adopted son," Ash told Charizard with a nod, "So what happened if you don't mind me asking," Charizard asked Ash curious about Riolu's adoption, "Poachers killed his parents and I made promise to them to make sure Riolu stayed safe and wasn't harmed and afterwards he wanted me to be his father and I accepted without hesitation," Ash said explaining it Charizard as his head dropped, "Sorry about your family kid," Charizard said as Riolu stayed close to Ash, "Anyway I got a Mega stone from Cilan that can make you evolve so you want to try it out," Ash asked, "Yeah let's test that bad boy out," Charizard said doing a fist pump as Ash gave him the Mega stone, "Alright here we go," Ash said as he tapped the Keystone and it glowed in pink light along with Charizard and when the light died down Charizard had black skin and blue fire flowing out of his mouth and a blue flame on his tail, "Whoa this is so cool," Ash said as Riolu squeezed his leg, "Now he looks even scarier," Riolu said and cried, "Alright Riolu sorry Charizard but Riolu getting a little scared so return please," Ash said as Charizard returned to his Pokéball, "Ash it's getting late so let's stay at the Pokémon Center for tonight," Ritchie said as the moon came up, "Okay I guess it's getting a little late," Ash said carrying Riolu into the Pokémon center as Pikachu followed them into the guest room Dawn got them, "Alright good night guys," Ash said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep, "Charizard was scary," Riolu said unable to sleep, "Well he has been training to be the most powerful Charizard in existence and he does it just for Ash," Pikachu said, "Wow really he must be pretty loyal to daddy," Riolu said getting tired, "I'll tell you some stories in the morning okay," Pikachu said drifting off to sleep, "Okay good night," Riolu said as drifted off to sleep.


	11. A Gary Nice Surprise

**A Gary Nice Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon the rights belong to Game Freak**

**When Ash woke up he got dressed and got Riolu and Pikachu to wake up for some breakfast as they went into the Pokémon centers lobby a special surprise was waiting for them, "Alright guys before we reach the next Gym we need to train as hard as possible since they might use Mega evolution," Ash said as he walked into the lobby and saw his former rival Gary Oak, "Ash it's good to see yah," Gary said walking over to him, "Hey Gary I thought you were in Kanto," Ash said wondering how Gary got here, "After we last spoke I decided to come and visit you and see how you were doing," Gary said, "Well that's cool and Gary this is Riolu my adopted son," Ash said quietly so only Gary heard him, "Well it's nice to meet you Riolu," Gary said as he held out his hand and Riolu shook it, "Nice to meet you Gary," Riolu said with a smile, "So Ash where is the next Gym," Gary asked him, "It's in Shalour City and the Gym Leader uses fighting types from what I know," Ash said to Gary as Serena, Dawn, and Ritchie came into the lobby, "Oh hey Serena good to see you and you must be Dawn and your Ritchie right I think you were in the Indigo League right," Gary said recalling what his grandfather told him, "Yeah that's us," Ritchie said, "So Gary want to battle me and help me train Riolu," Ash asked him, "Sure but then you tell me who your girlfriends are," Gary said curious about Ash's girlfriends, "Deal let's get started," Ash said.**

**Ash found a clearing away from the city and where no people were nearby, "So Ash how about a battle with my newest Eevee," Gary said as his Eevee got out of it's Pokéball, "Sure we can do that," Ash said as Riolu walked in front of Ash, "Riolu use Quick Attack," Ash said as Riolu charged at Eevee, "Eevee dodge then use Tackle," Gary said as Eevee easily dodged the attack and hit Riolu, "Riolu use Quick Attack to get close then use Force Palm," Ash said as Riolu got close then used Force Palm dealing a lot of damage to Eevee, "Eevee are you okay," Gary asked as it stood up weakly, "Eevee use Fury Swipes," Gary said as it jumped to scratch Riolu, "Use Quick Attack," Ash said as Eevee was hit and knocked out, "Yay we won," Riolu said as he hugged Ash, "Wow he's pretty strong you've been raising him well," Gary said as he returned Eevee, "I try and spend a lot of time with him," Ash said as he shook Gary's hand, "Ash I still really want to know who your girlfriends are," Gary asked as Ash pulled out their Pokéballs, "First you need to promise to take this secret I'm about to tell you to the grave tell no one else," Ash said and Gary agreed, "Well then say hello to my girlfriends," Ash said he released them from their Pokéballs, "Hello Ash," the legendries said as Gary's jaw dropped to the floor, "These are your girlfriends you lucky son of gun," Gary said seeing them, "Yeah and their my mates," Ash said making Gary confused and impressed, "Well that's cool but if the League finds out you might lose your trainers license," Gary said as Ash laughed while holding his gut, "They can't take it if it's legal," Ash said laughing as Gary stood confused, "But humans aren't allowed to date Pokémon," Gary said to him as Ash looked up, "Gary news flash I'm the son of Arceus," Ash said revealing his Arceus form, "That looks so awesome," Gary said looking at Ash, "Yep this is why it's legal for me to mate with Pokémon," Ash said as he looked at Gary's shocked face, "So you are literally a Pokémon," Gary said realizing how powerful Ash was, "Not entirely I was given Sir Arron's DNA plus I'm still learning I only found out after Mew saved me," Ash said as Gary just shook his head, "Only you Ash can get so lucky your dating legends and your powerful enough to take down a entire region," Gary said as Ash returned to human form, "True but I'm saving this secret for those traitors but one of them has begged me for forgiveness and I don't like holding to many grudges so I forgave him and he doesn't even know about my little secret," Ash said as Gary nodded and began walking towards Geosenge Town, "Yeah but maybe Max should be forgiven to I mean he is younger and probably didn't want anyone to hate him for his decision," Gary said as Ash nodded returning his girlfriends, "I thought about that but I don't know for sure," Ash as Gary then pulled out a case, "Gramps wanted me to give this to you," Gary said giving Ash the case, "What's in it," Ash asked Gary, "Nothing right now it's a Mega Stone case it's used to store Mega Stones until you need them," Gary said as Ash put the case in his bag, "So who are you using in your Gym battle," Gary asked as they approached a area filled with large stones, "Whoa what kind place is this," Ash said as he looked around, "It's where Mega Stones were found and it's a Pokémon graveyard," Gary said looking down, "Really that's pretty sad," Ash said as Riolu looked at the stones, "It's theorized that 3,000 years ago ancient weapon used Pokémon life force to power it one effect was that the Pokémon that were used in this weapon could all Mega evolve from the Mega stones that were created," Gary said as Ash looked at his Keystone, "That's pretty harsh to be used that way," Ash said in sadness, "Yeah it is but the only way to Geosenge Town is through here," Dawn said, "Well let's just be careful not to touch the relics," Ritchie said as they went in.**

**About halfway through the graveyard a Hawlucha came out from behind the stone, "Riolu this will be great battle experience and if were lucky a new friend," Ash said as Riolu hopped in front of Ash, "Use Iron Tail," Ash said as Riolu used Iron Tail and hit Hawlucha into the ground, "Ash watch out for the stones," Gary said as Ash remembered this place was a graveyard, "Riolu use Force Palm under Hawlucha," Ash said as Riolu slid under Hawlucha and used Force Palm sending him into the air, "Now jump up above him and use Iron Tail," Ash said as Riolu sent Hawlucha straight into the ground knocked out, "Go Pokéball," Ash said as the Pokéball ringed three times and caught Hawlucha, "Nice I got Hawlucha," Ash said as they entered Geosenge Town.**


End file.
